There is no way that guy can be this nice!
by Kitty roar
Summary: Kyosuke is a regular high school student with slightly above average grades. He also is a member of the schools swim team. How will a certain happening change his previously normal life...
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello there! I have been reading Oreimo fics for a while now and have decided to start writing my own fan fic. My story is set at the beginning of season one; I have slightly altered Kyosuke's personality in order to complement the hobby I gave him. He is going to be a member of his high schools swim club, well I am not even sure his high school has a swim club, also I am also in a swim club myself so I can describe the details relatively well. All of you must be pretty familiar with this so I'll just go ahead and say it. I don't own OreImo, and don't think I ever will. With that being said let's begin.

**Chapter one**

It was a fine day in the Chiba prefecture, spring had run its course and as the days passed it gave in more and more room for the summer to come. It was now ten past three o'clock in the afternoon, most middle schools had now ended their classes for the week and the carefree students hurried home to their loved ones warm welcoming s. At a certain middle school the reaction of the coming weekend was the same as anywhere else at the moment, students dashing past the school gates some waiting for their boyfriends and some was just idly chatting away with their respective comrades.

The mood was jolly to say at least, that mood lasted not for very long, the last groups of students was leaving the school complex and amongst them was a trio of girls. Not just any girls, no, these was the girls was the most good looking, cutest, mature, smartest girls in their year in middle school. As soon as they had arrived the mood was changed from somewhat lax and joyful to an awkward silence and it was as if the world had gone into a temporary slow motion period as soon as they arrived. The males counterparts hormones was in full function and their gazes set on their bodies, which none middle school girl was supposed to have, much to the spite and dirty glares of the student body of the fairer sex.

However the trio consisting of one dark haired girl with the gentlest lilac eyes, she gave of an angelical impression to anyone who exchanged words with this girl. She was the incarnation of the prim and proper Japanese woman and a role model for all those with kindness in their hearts.

The second girl had dyed her hair red and sported twin tails that she had tied with yellow ribbons anyone who was within ten meters of her proximity would be washed away by her confidence oozing aura, she seemed a tad too young for her age which gave her some loli aspects this was not necessarily a bad thing. The opposite actually, making her even cuter.

Last but not least we have the queen of the trio the girl that is on a whole different level than the rest of the regular mortals. Always in every school no matter where in the world you are there is always this individual that seem to shine brighter than everyone else, always picks out the best to be her privileged friends, no matter how good of a rhetorician you are, you will have a hard time communicating with her, even so you will always find that she is the center of attention before the classes start, girls always ask her for advice regarding make up and the most and least fashionable attires of the season.

This girl also had dyed her hair but not red but rather strawberry blond matching her hair color with a mind dazzling strawberry scent, azure orbs that you could drown in, soft petite lips that she had applied pink lip gloss on and sporting a matching a pink hair clip that she always wore, it was something of a good luck charm. Her use of makeup was literally nonexistent; she only applied small amounts in the morning to complement her natural beauty, to be honest she didn't really need it; she would look stunning even without makeup. After all makeup was supposed to slightly alter not cover up your entire face making you looks like some desperate chimpanzee girl.

At the school yard a path was paved as they approached the school gates, boys drooling and girls staring in awe, thus making them the heart ache of the boys and the center of the unified hate of the girls. This was a normal way for school to end for them; soon they were out of school bounds and down the main road. The fourteen year old girls happily chatted away about the unimportant, trivial school stuff that happened that day, as they walked down the pavement enjoining each other's company while giving off a relaxed atmosphere around them.

The fourteen year olds were on the receiving end of the female by passers half jealous glances. Eventually the road split into two paths leading down to various family neighbor hoods. They bid their farewells and headed down their respective paths, the red head and the girl with an angelic appearance went down the same path for a while longer before splitting up. The now lone queen was now headed towards the duplex family residences where she lived; suddenly a fresh breeze of the cool afternoon wind blew past her, leaving behind a sea of blond hair shining in the timid sunlight, strands of hair slowly falling back as she continued waking. If one thinks the dark haired girl is an angel, then this girl is a goddess….

I have a secret I can't tell anyone, a secret that I am unable to be proud of, a secret that I find loath full, yet I cling onto it not knowing or willing to let it go. I am fully prepared to take this secret to the grave, although that's no good isn't it? Honestly I have no idea what do with my secret, it's stuck with me like cancer.

My name is Kousaka Kirino a fourteen year old middle school student. I am part of the schools track and field team and my grades are superb.

My looks are extremely cute and therefore images of me are being published in several big magazines, with me being a part time model.

My family consists of me, my mom, my dad which is the chief of police in Chiba and holds dan ranks in both Karate and judo and a freeloading bum namely known as my brother. We live in a two story house with the living room, kitchen and dining room connected together for a more free and roomy area. My and the bums rooms are on the second floor, our rooms are precisely beside each other, only a thin wall consisting of wood and plaster separates us. I feel utterly disgusted to even think about the fact that I am literally sleeping next to that guy. Yuck. Anyhow my parent's room is on the first floor below ours and there are two bathrooms one facing our parent's door and the second one is on the left of the hallway on the second floor.

Regrettably I am sharing that bathroom with that guy. Gross. To put it simply we are a middle class family living in a middle class neighborhood. The reason I call my idiot brother a freeloading bum is because we have some sort of cold war going on right now, neither of the parties are willing to such as look at each other, It sounds silly I know but that's how it is. Even though I hate to admit it, my brother was once a person I looked up to, a cliff in a storm for me to hang on to, my protector that would always include me in all his activities at the local park. When I was a little girl I was utterly terrified from thunder storms and I would climb on to his bed to seek refuge, then he would proceed to braid my hair which caught me in a temporary sense of bliss. I liked that a lot…..oh God what I am saying. Ugh I feel disgusted with myself.

But a few years back he started ignoring me and didn't include me in his activities which made me feel very hurt and betrayed. In order to prove myself to him I started to train my mind and body by starting running track and field like he did, even so he did not acknowledge me more because of that. I was slow back then and clumsy, I wanted to stick to my brother all the time. I am feeling sick by just thinking about that guy. Now however he has become a lazy ass high school student who doesn't care about his grades or future, he keeps babbling about how he wants a normal life. Tch. That's a lame excuse to being an untalented idiot. Ever since he started hanging out more with that glasses wearing bitch he has been sinking, he stopped running track, he stopped trying to be the top student in class… I hate, hate, hate, hate him! Nor does he care about my exploits, he was not there on my first track meet, ha was not there on my first photo shoot and he is ignoring me with all his might! That guy is not my brother, my brother died a long time ago…

He is a stranger to me know. A Stranger, under the same roof as me, during this time period I found a replacement for my brother. This new hobby started as a fun experiment but grew bigger, way bigger than a hobby. Later it was turned into a secret, the secret I am burdened by, unable to share it with anyone without meeting my demise. I can't tell Ayase and Kanakao about my secret hobby they would probably be frightened and distance themselves from me. Thus I am alone with this secret.

For someone like me who is close to being g as perfect as humanly possible, it can be difficult to grasp that I can have troubles of my own…

That day I was making a call in the living room that guy came back. I heard his voice from the hallway.

"I am back!"

With a lazy voice and sluggish movement that guy opened the living room door. There is no one her except me so….that greeting was meant for me. Gross. How rare, he spoke to me his head must be injured in the head or something. Are you an idiot? I scolded him silently in my heart. There is no way I'll reply to that guy. "Eh, really no way hahah, that's hilarious what an idiot". I deliberately raised my voice and ignored his speech completely. "Kirino, what's wrong? You suddenly raised your voice are you okay? I apologized to her in my heart. God dang it, it's all that guys fault, here I am being comfortable on the sofa enjoying a conversation with one of my friends and that guy causes me to feel slightly unhappy, freakin idiot. As long as he was staying in the living room I repeatedly murmured "go away" Under my breath.

"Oh, I understand I will leave the house after a change of clothes." I hanged up the call and left with a giggle. Now I had a valid reason to go to the station. After meeting my friend, there may be enough time to visit a certain pleasure shop with a specialty with obsessed people hiheueehehe, can't wait for my heart to be healed. However my giddiness was short lived as I heard that guys voice from the hallway as I opened the living room door. Tch. His presence disappeared with the opening of the door. "Oh my God, how disgusting just die already!" That guy's name is Kousaka Kyosuke, a seventeen year old high school student with black hair, light build, although his face is not ugly his eyes is of a dead fish ruins his look. He always shows a lazy expression on his face, like he is about to fall asleep any moment. He doesn't care about his clothes and thus don't stand out in a busy crowd and the worst part is that he haven't even smiled at me even once, all signs of happiness has left him. This is what pisses me of the most about him. Hmph, not that I want that idiot to flash his stupid smile to me, I can't believe I called that guy onii-chan once upon a time.

I seized the opportunity while Kyosuke was gone and went up to my room to prepare for my trip. After a swift change into my casual clothes, I worked my way down the stairs past the living room into the kitchen area. There I opened the refrigerator door and pondered about what I should drink to refresh my dry throat, I gave the carton with barley tea a considering glance but decided against it in the last minute. That guy could have drunk from the carton. Eww, the thought of indirectly sharing a kiss with that guy sends shivers down my spine…..a sudden realization hit my mind; I can no longer drink barley tea! What about juice? Nah too much sugar. "Sigh" I guess some plain old mineral water will suffice. I took a quick sip from the bottle and reached for my pocket to take out my makeup mirror and did a final check on my appearance.

(Let out a super cute smile.)

"Yup, everything is perfect as expected."

Taking my bag containing item from the coffee table and took some brisk steps towards the living room door, I placed my hands on the handle and proceeded to open the door but instead of me opening the door Kyosuke was at the threshold and advancing forward towards me. We collided with a bump, his shoulder hit my left breast and we both fell to the ground.

"Whoa, this guy is terrible were does he think he is touching. Pervert!" I was knocked on to the ground with my ass first in a sitting position; the contents of my bag littered everywhere on the wooden floor.

"Ah"

As a result of our collision my bag was knocked away from me. To say at least I was mortified. Be-Because the special item was in my bag! Oh God! If the idiot finds out its all over! The oblivious Kyosuke had not yet found it and was panicking like a fool trying to help me collect my stuff and while doing so apologizing to me repeatedly. That idiot! I was showing of a calm front to Kyosuke but on the inside my heart was a mess, I must not let my secret be exposed. It can't be helped.

"Pa." I slapped his hand away harshly. "Don't touch!" I scolded coldly.

Kyosuke withdrew his hand hastily and gave me a stern look. I quickly collected my stuff into my bag and set out.

"I am off" phew catastrophe avoided. Nice Kirino you rock! I hurried my steps towards the pavement and turned left towards our agreed lunch place.

Later…

"Wow, that was well tasting spinach pie, the melted Greek cheese on top gave it a much more powerful flavor! Right, Ayase?

"Mm, it was okay..." Ayase didn't seem that pleased when our plates arrived maybe she is not feeling well?

"Ayase, are you feeling well? You look a tad pale to be honest!"

"Wha- No, I am just thinking about something right now ehehe…"

"Care to tell me, what you are thinking about?" Ayase surprisingly blushed at my choice of words.

"It's nothing really! I am fine, but thanks for your concern Kirino!

"If you say so then it's okay." Me and Ayase parted ways at the crossroads in the popular shopping district, when Ayase turned around and instinctively and tightly hugged me. She is a sweet girl but sometimes she can be slightly creepy.

"Thank you Kirino, for treating me to lunch when I forgot my wallet today! It was really considerate of you! Geez this girl, seriously, we have known each other for such a long time and she is still thanking me for something this trivial! She is such an overly polite girl, not in a bad way of course!

"A-ya-se, there is no reason to thank me, really! You would have done the same for me right!"

"O-of course, Kirino! We are best friends so that's obvious, but I want to make it up to you somehow!"

"Well okay how about this, you and Kanako could come over for a sleep over, since we haven't really had the opportunity in ages, kay?"

"I would love to, when should we come?"

"I'll text you or just tell you at school but expect it to be in the near future!"

"Got it, then I will see you at the shoot, Kirino!"

Ayase and I parted and I was headed downtown to a certain shop for obsessed people to take part in a special event in order to receive a prize for the item in my bag. Just going to check If it's there, let's see here, phone check, wallet check, cosmetics check and my treasured item …. Is…not…there! My hand moved around in my bag only to be desperately searching in the void were my treasure should have been. Noooooooooo, nonono this can't be happening! What if that guy or my parents find out what's inside my now lost treasure I am sure my heart stopped for a moment no, several moments and my face color went from an explosion of red to a sickly shade of yellow! What's the meaning of this I made sure I put it in my bag in my room when I changed clothes….then it hit me! Flashbacks of my accident with Kyosuke earlier this afternoon went through my mind. If that guy have found my treasure then then….I had no time to brood on this matter of life and death as put my track skills to the test and dashed in full speed back home. I startled a few pedestrians and ignored many red lights along the way but that cannot be helped, my secret is at stake here for God's sake!

I literally threw my shoes in to the cubby as I launched myself towards the floor sprawling around at the place where I and Kyosuke collided searching every corner and low angle expertly, but to no avail my precious was not there! "Noooooooooo!" Where is it, what if one of my parents has taken it! As coming up with possible punishments my father would come up with if he found my precious my mom walked in from the kitchen and gave me a puzzled expression on her face.

"…..Kirino, what are you up to?"

"Err…um; I am searching for my….socks? Yes my socks, those with pink hearts on them!" This is a delicate situation my mom doesn't need to know the truth! It can't be helped after all; it's for preserving my secret.

"Why would you be looking for your socks? They are in the washer, didn't you put them there yourself today?"

This is bad, this is bad, and why does she have to be so sharp at this time!

"Urrm…..urmm…right ahaha, my bad I seem to have forgot about that, teeheee."

My mom gave me an amused gaze before replying to my half assed lie.

"Okay, if you say so then its fine." Before she left, she mumbled something along these lines.

"First Kyosuke the Kirino, is there something wrong at the entrance?"

Whoa, that was a close call. Phew, at least my mom hasn't found it yet, that's relieving and dad is not home yet so that makes him obsolete. Haaaah, at least I can feel relieved now about the fact that my parents are unaware of my secret. Meanwhile I figured I should put on my cute whale slippers and meet with the rest of the family in the living room, yeah, I must not wake any more suspicion! I casually strolled in to the living room and advanced towards the kitchen area.

"Oh Kirino, you are here. Dinner is ready in about half an hour, your father will most likely be home by then so could you set the table for me, dear?"

I guess I have no choice but to comply! While I was thinking about how boring setting the table is, I let mom know that I am on it by giving her a smile and an acknowledging nod. I was bringing out the plates and that's when it happened. Me and that guys gazes locked, sparks ignited and flew between us. It was like in a Wild West movie when two cowboys are having a stare down. I eventually broke out of the trance and let out an irritated "Che" while I continued setting the table and he went back to watch some more TV, That idiot. He is acting suspicious!

A few moments later we heard a key being inserted in the lock of the front door and its door knob being turned which indicated that father had arrived home from the station. Our necks was turned as he opened the living room before he gave us a customary "I am home!" greeting.

"Welcome back Daisuke, dinners ready and it's your favorite curry!" His face lit up and gave my mom a small approving grunt. Yoshino and Daisuke Kousaka, they are exact opposites of each other yet they such a good chemistry with each other! As expected of my parents.

Later when everyone was seated at the dining table and the steaming curry stew was placed before us, we gave each other the ordinary "let's eat!" phrase, it was then I noticed how Kyosuke was giving mom and dad suspicious glances. It was as if he wanted to say something but every time he built up his courage he choked on the words and kept his silence. After about five continues minutes of me secretly staring at Kyosuke and him giving our parents short glances before he broke the silence….

"Mom, dad can I lend you ears for a bit?"

"Sure dear, go ahead me and dad are listening." Kyosuke shot me a questioning glance from the corner of his eyes before clearing his throat and continuing.

"So umm…today at school a friend of mine made a certain recommendation, which I am not really sure about." This piqued my interest slightly, no immensely! What is this guy blabbering about? Could it be that he…?

"Oh, what did your friend recommend to you? Come on tell us!" Damn it mom, whyyyyyyy?

Kyosuke seemed pretty reluctant but continued anyhow.

"Well, he said something about an anime with a theme about battle witches and it's called stardust Merulu, something, something! So what do you think? This time father spoke up with his usual stern voice.

"Kyosuke, don't get involved in those anime's they'll corrupt your mind! Just look at the news report from the last month, a so called **otaku **kidnapped a young girl and tortured her to the point of passing out! Luckily the culprit was caught before he could lay his filthy hands on the girl any further.

"You should listen to your father Kyosuke!" my mother commented with a serious tone in her voice.

"Uhuh got it."

I wanted to cry, my feeling was so messed up! To find the thing you love the most be hated by your own parents really hurt….ugh, it took my utter most strength to hold back the tears building at the corner of my eyes, I can't let them see me this weak! As soon as hastily finished my meal I left the table still holding back my tears.

"Thanks for the meal!" At least I now know who the culprit is! As I left the kitchen I overheard Kyosuke talking about going to the convenience store, that's when I will strike one swift raid on his room shall finish this shady business…

Accordingly I found myself standing in front of that guy's door pushing myself to my limits to not be grossed out by the mere touch of his door knob. If I remember right the door to his room don't have a lock, poor guy I wonder how stands to live in a room lacking privacy Che, why should I care it's his problem not mine. Once I was inside the first that hit me was the particular smell of a boy's room. It is kind of hard to explain but it was some vague hints of mint which probably comes from the soap he uses when he baths, there was also the smell of a new book, the type of smell when you get with a brand new reference book. What a strange mixture of scents makes me feel kind of homey and safe… Get it together Kirino, you are sounding totally disgusting! I made a small dash towards the window panel, carefully sliding the curtains to the side, yesss! He is walking away from the drive way and is now on the pavement towards the convenience store.

As soon as I was sure he was out of visible range I hurried to lit room and start figuring out where he could have hidden my anime! My heart was beating rapidly in my chest, not because it was my first time in a teen age boy's room, but rather that I was trespassing in that guy's room. If he caught me I would have a lot of aggressive conversing to do with him. Even this guy's room is bland, no personalization what so ever. An ordinary single sized bed with plain blue sheets, in front of his window there is a desktop and a black leatherette office chair, in front of his bed there is wardrobe containing his clothes. On the walls there is some white wallpaper and to the side of his bed there are some shelves holding some miscellaneous stuff.

A boring room fit for an even more boring guy. In some of my games the male lead always hides the stuff that he doesn't want anybody to see under his bed… (Shifting gaze towards bed) Bingo! I went down on all four and bent my back similar to spurring cat and reached my hand under his bed. The first thing I touched was a dusty shoe box, it let out a storm of dust as I pulled it out in the open and threw the lid off with a flick off my wrist. Finally I will be able to get back what's mine; however as I my mind processed the contents of the shoe box. A disgusted frown painted itself on my face... t-that p-pervert! He strolls around the house with that suicidal look on his face and still he has the nerve to possess something like these! I think I am going to throw up the contents in my stomach any moment now, ugh! The content of the shoe box was porn. Porn magazines showing women with busts similar to canons and wearing…glasses, eww gross! Why Glasses of all things? Why not little sisters? The thought was dismissed before it could corrupt my mind any further. But before I could intensify my search any further I was stopped dead in my tracks by a certain someone!

"…..Oi! Kirino what are you doing?" Buttocks in the air and my super skimpy blue shorts which are used as sleeping wear, on; I was caught like a cornered deer with nowhere left to run. Kyosuke question was as much a statement as it was provoking to my pride which I had to retaliate with some harsh venom soaked words.

"None of your business now Move!" unaffected by my verbal assault he held his ground much to my annoyance!

"The fact that you are in my room perfectly makes it my business!" I hate it when he answers back, especially when he says something sensible.

"I said MOVE!" I am getting pretty desperate over here; this idiot is just not obeying my commands!

"I will as soon as you state your business in my room!" Che, this guy is a persistent one isn't he.

"Are you an idiot or just deaf, MOVE!" This should do the trick, if he doesn't move now I will have to hit him really hard on that stupid face of his! But he didn't move, instead he took out my treasure hell, what's the point in concealing it when that guy is holding my anime case in broad light. Bastard! He planned this all along didn't he, at the dining table he set his devilish plan into motion and I walked right in to it like a fool. The tears I was holding back since diner are flooding the corners of my eyes slowly but surely, this guy is horrible not only does he fool his little sister but he also is willing to do anything within his power to make me look bad!

"Looking for this?" Now he had gone ahead and said it! My instincts kicked in and I found myself jumping and clinging on his shirt with my left hand to launch myself in to the air. All my efforts was in vain however the fact still remained that he is on head taller than me and just pulled up his hand easily outranging me!

"Would this by any chance be yours?" My heart is in a mess! Ugh, I want to say yes its mine, but my brain won't let me do it and only thinks about the consequences! Damn this guy to the bottom of the ocean for putting me through this painful dilemma!

"N-no why would I Watch something like this are y-you stupid?" My voice is stuttering slightly making me that less convincing!

"Your actions don't justify the words you say!" Well this was a lost battle anyway, but I am not going down without a fight!

"That's irrelevant; I would never watch that stuff you creep!" I am starting to lose my sanity just by trying to deny something I love."

"Oh, okay! But do you happen to fancy what's inside would you not?" Fuck, I should have guessed that he would use this trump card against me, now he has some major dirty laundry on me, I should prepare for his coming cravings to keep my secret a secret. Ah, what a pain I hate it when he has the upper hand, sniffle, sniffle. My sniffles quickened and I was on the verge of crying, of showing my weak side to that guy. He was staring right at me and I meet his gaze trying my utter most to not bawl. He let out a tired sigh and the expression on his face lost some of its serious ness.

"Huh, I will ask you once more, is this game not yours?"

"A-are you stupid or something I already told you, it's not mine!" He let out an amused snort and did the unthinkable; he shoved my game in to my embrace and said.

"I see then, throw it away for me will you? If it's not mine nor is it yours and mom and dad are a no go, then the best solution is to throw it away don't you think?" For a moment he was pretty cool, only briefly though!

"Mm, kay!" did that really happen just now? He just threw away a golden opportunity to tease me! Maybe I was too quick to judge him, but no, its only today he is like this….however on the other hand we have not really interacted for the past couple of years so I don't know how he would react until now. Why couldn't he just tease me? It would have made things a lot simpler and all these questions in my head wouldn't need answers, I gave Kyosuke a semi grateful look and turned my heel towards my room as he passively watched my actions. But something made me stop, something deep whit in my heart made me turn around and face him, a small flame of hope had been lit inside of me hoping I could find assurance and safety from my brother, something I haven't been able to do for four years. In order to calm my nerves of this sudden revelation I shut my eyelids and took a slow deep breath. Come on Kirino you can do this!

"Ummm, one more thing, uh, if…well let's say….or…if I maybe…I owned that…..w-which I don't…would you think it was weird, hypothetically speaking of course!" My God I am sounding like such an idiot right now I wonder if his idiot brain gets my vibes.

"No, wouldn't think it was weird and I would never tease you about something like that!" I am not sure if he is tricking me into letting my guard down or is really sincere? I better make sure!

"Are you really sure?"

"I am really sure!"

"Are you really, really sure!"

"I am really, really sure!"

"Are you really, really, really su…"

"Is it really that hard for you to take my word for it, really?" He just rudely interrupted me! I am not in a fighting mood right now so I will shelf it away for later retaliation.

"Ok, then I will reluctantly take your word; if you however trick me or something like that I will seriously kill you, slowly!"

He seemed a bit pale after hearing that, but it didn't discourage him too much.

"Yeah, yeah!" as he casually dismissed me and withdrew for the night I was scheming like never before all of the gears inside my head was spinning rapidly as I was sitting on my pink chair in front of my desktop computer. Finally I had found someone who I can trust with my secret, someone I can talk about the particular subject that come with my hobby and just share my heavy burden! My heart has been beating rapidly ever since I entered Kyosuke's room; maybe I have some heart related disease? Anyway the feeling I got when he told me that my hobby is not weird are still with me, my gut is bubbly and there seem to be butterflies in my stomach, I can't believe that some sentence from that guy could affect me in this way, after all these years of me building my in penetrable armor yet some words melt me like butter in a micro wave!

My mind was stuck in a dilemma. Should I play some eroge to further hype my already unsteady heart with the glorious cuteness of the countless little sisters or I could overcome the last hurdle….yep, my gut tells me to get this over with already! Soon, soon I shall make him play all these games of mine and then we could talk about which route was best and such! Hihihihue, I can't wait! Oh my, I am getting ahead of myself! One step at the time Kirino! I stopped spinning my office chair and jumped on to my bed and reached out my hand for my pink heart pillow and gave it a tight squeeze, while planning out my approach to clear the last boss/stage/hurdle.

After several moments of planning and scheming I had a clever but rather simple plan in order to my plan to work we had to be alone obviously! That's why I had set my alarm really late or early depending on how you think. The next phase in my plan was to sneak in to his privacy lacking room and wake him, and then drag him to my room for the grand finale! As these thoughts raced through my mind I kept giving the lone bookshelf in front of the wall next to my door glances of the corners of my eyes, bracing for the worst….which won't happen because Kyosuke promised that he won't make fun of me, if by any means he as much as whispers a discouraging comment I will kill or make sure the rest of his life is a living hell. But right now I need my beauty nap until my alarm wakes me.

(Beep, beep reads LCD screen on alarm 01.00.)

Show time! I slid out of my covers and got on my feet I then proceeded to tip toe all the way to Kyosuke's door, that particular night it seemed that the door was extra motivated to ruin my plans as it let out a loud creaking sound making me stop and gritting my teeth for a moment, tip toeing my way across his room which I had done TWICE today I can barely believe it myself, towards the bed where he was sleeping soundly unaware of what's coming .Scaling his bed, I found myself on my knees scooting myself higher and higher up, with him still sleeping peacefully with even breath, (bonus points for not snoring!) soon I was face to face with him, separated by mere inches. A faint flush was creeping from my neck towards my face, caused by the contact of skin, I have come this far and I will follow this through to the end. I leaned backwards, putting my butt on his legs as I did so he let out a small grunt letting me know he had it uncomfortable, I paid no mind and raised my right hand slowly. My eyes stared down at his bare cheeks which were about to get a lot more red and swollen in few seconds. As of now no signs of regret had hit my mind but now I wasn't so sure maybe I shouldn't do this…ah, to hell with it what is the worst that could happen? Now it's time to wake this guy! I accelerated my hand towards his check with rapid speed, half a second later I made contact!

"PAA!" the sound of the palm of my hand hitting his check echoed throughout his room, and quickly after his eyes shoot open and he let out a scared yelp. Ha, pathetic letting himself get scared of his little sister. Of course he would try to say something at this delicate situation like this and wake our parents because he is unconsciously loud! But luckily I was there to shut him up!

"Shhh! Quiet down, or you will wake our parents and be caught molesting your younger sister!" his slow brain took a moment to process every syllable that left my mouth before calming down! When he had regained his composure and I was sure he wouldn't scream like a girl, I continued to speak.

"Get up and, get inside of my room NOW!" for once he obeyed my command and followed me out of his room without speaking a word!

A short walk later in my room…

"Why did you bring me here, in the middle of the night?" he was sitting on his knees and watched me with an annoyed look, as if he knew the things I was made to endure a few hours ago! He brought this upon himself and now he is annoyed with me?

I am getting really tired with this guy, maybe this whole thing was a mistake. "Hmm, tell me this. Are you an idiot?" He looked at me like I was the idiot, Che. "Obviously not!" okay, he gets it! "Then you should wait and see what I have summoned you here for then, instead of nagging!" a sigh found its way out of him and he nodded his head to acknowledge me! "Good, regarding the things you said this evening did you really mean what you said? Can I trust you?

"For like the fifth time, yes you can geez! You know I am as good as my word!"

"Then I unwillingly shall show thou thee secret!"

With a sarcastic gesture of his hands he said "I am honored, truly!"

I dismissed his little show and went straight to the point! My steps firm as I approached the bookshelves and threw way the few articles on the shelves; I placed my hands on the right side of the bookshelf and pushed it away leaving behind a secret door!

"Since when did you have a secret space behind that bookshelf?"

"It seems that my room was Japanese style before it was renovated with a more western interior!"

"Fair enough so what is behind that sliding door?"

"Didn't I just now say wait, tch." He is so annoying!

Placing my hands on the door the side of the sliding door and slid it open with over enthusiastic force, after all I haven't seen my treasures for almost a full day!

"….wow…" oh, right he is probably a bit surprised I bet he never expected my secret space to contain of my modest collection of games, little sister games to be exact!"

**Kyosuke POV**

Inside of her secret where at least one hundred pink haired partially naked girls, there was also boxes filled to the brim with posters and what seemed as games of the same sort as he had found when he came home from school and collided with his little sister! He was to say at least, impressed by how many figures she had collected and how she had afforded them?

"Oi, Kirino, how did you afford all of these?" Oh, she is a model; well it's late to take my words back now. I mentally face palmed at the thought of my sister scolding me for my mistake, which isn't my fault since we haven't talked since ages excluding this day. As I was stuck with these thoughts, Kirino was reaching for a magazine on her desktop; as soon as she got a hold of it she hurled it towards poor Kyosuke who was unaware of his surrounding at the moment and got headshoted.

"OWW, why did you do that?"

"Take a good look at the front page you idiot, and maybe you will get why I can afford all these games?" She was pissed off at me for not knowing something I actually know, but temporarily forgot…meh; it's my own fault, I can't blame her, Almost. Yup, just as I suspected she is on the front page with another equally beautiful dark haired girl in swimming suits. Is this really her that I am seeing? On the front page Kirino's smile is a lot warmer than usual, well I can't really tell because she hasn't smiled at me for four years now! However the smile in the magazine had a night and day difference with the disgusted frown that grazes her slightly rounded face now, and who is the other girl she looks nice to, I hope that she is as gentle as she seems to be in the picture and she is beauty…I didn't get to fantasize about the two swimsuit clad model girls any longer because an in real life one was standing in front of me glaring daggers at me with disgust written all over her face!

"YOU pervert I told you to look, not to check out my bust!"

"I-I wasn't trying to!" I really have no excuse for this situation damn you brain! "Well at least I wasn't looking at you…." Somehow that infuriated her more and I got punched in my gut. When I had regained my breathing rhythm she excitedly introduced me to her adult game collection, as if nothing had happened.

"This is, one of the best games this year, it's godly!" She was literally shoving the game box in my face as she giddily went on about how well the voice actors had engaged themselves in the characters and how complex each route was. It really had no end; she even ignored my yawns as I was sending vibes to her indicating that I was tired of her babbling. The clock on her pink wall showed that it was twenty past two in the morning and she was still on her introduction spree however I had trouble keeping my eyes open and was half way gone to dream island before something soft hit my head really hard. It turned out that her green octopus pillow had found its way towards my face by an angry little sister, now judging my every single one of my moves.

Now she was sitting on the bed with one of her legs swung around her lap, the azure orbs of her fixed on me. She went ahead and cleared her throat in a supposedly superior way.

"Ehum, I presume that during my short introduction of my hobby you have been eagerly listening to every word I said, right?" This was sooo a trap! She was waiting at the right moment to strike and accuse me of not paying attention to her. Luckily I have overheard her going on about some voice actors; maybe I can escape this scenario unharmed, just maybe… "I listened to your speech, and it was interesting and fun, so can I maybe go back to my room and sleep?"

She was now casually looking over her neatly manicured nails, as soon as she found out that I was watching she once again fixed her gaze on me.

"First you have to tell me what I like the most about my little sister games, then you can do whatever!" Gulp, why does she have to be so evil! I have literally no idea why a fourteen year old model girl is playing such adult games? I mean this is unreal my little sister is playing little sister love games, what are the odds of this happening? My instincts where telling me to get the fuck out her room but she had locked the door beforehand and I wouldn't be fast enough to escape. She had slowly but surely gotten down from the bed and made herb way towards me on all four! What is she trying to do? If she likes the H-scenes that much why didn't she pick a more normal way of showing it! Her soft lips were now slowly closing in on mine and she had her left hand on the ground next to my hips. The sensation of her strawberry shampoo hit my mind with a surprise attack! I have to snap out of this! I proceeded to back away with much haste to avoid her, but she only scooted closer to me making my attempts all for nothing.

Frustration grew on the strawberry smelling girl. "Why, are you backing away, I am trying to show you something!" as the last words left her mouth she reached for something with her right hand struggling to get something out of one the many boxes littered in her room it seemed.

She was now holding one of her hundreds of little sister games in front of my face as I let out a breath of relief over the fact that her lips now wasn't inches away from my own!

Bringing up her index finger and placing it in front of the main heroine/little sisters face. "What do you see here?" Duh, some slutty main character of a porn game you shouldn't play! I thought for myself. That would be a cool line to say! Regrettably the words I let out were, "I don't know, maybe the little sisters clothing?"

"No, that's wrong! Can't you see how infinitely cute she is? She will call you Onii-san, Nii-san, Aniki! Don't you get it? All these games include super cute little sisters!

"I s-see, um, the thing is that, why you are playing these games. As you probably know these games are meant for males…so maybe there is some other reason why you would play tho….." As expected she blatantly interrupted me with a rude attitude that screamed shut up you idiot! Why did I even try to play it smart with her? "Y-YOU IDIOT! What's with your retarded way of thinking? Of course there isn't any special reason and that's that!

"Umm, yeah sorry, totally my fault!" I hate losing a verbal skirmish with this girl, she always makes sure to rub it in my face later!

"Huh, since when did you apologize so earnest?" This girl, this girl! Really knows how to push my buttons!

"Is there a problem with that?"

"No at all, you can go now! You have occupied enough of my time at this ungodly hour already; do realize what time it is? Hmph, I am a model and I need my beauty sleep you ignorant pervert! This girl never fails to surprise me.

Since when did I become a pervert?

"Che, get out!" and I was banished or in reality kicked out by force, she could have just asked and I would be gone to sleep. Back in my room I plopped down on my bed not really in a sleeping mood anymore I had gone through a tough ordeal tonight and gotten to know that my little sister is an Otaku! Sigh, this really does not fit in my previously normal life, well after all, no normal high school boy has a little sister playing little sister love games. I really should get some sleep now, after all its Saturday tomorrow and I have a relaxing day all to myself and for once free of homework (thank god for that) since I did my last assignment yesterday! Yay, I am truly happy!

AN: and with 8k+ words I think it's a good time to end the first chapter. I will say this now, there will be changes in the story that doesn't follow Canon but you guys probably predicted that. I have decided on a pairing but I am not going to tell. Right, I kept Kirino's personality the same and slightly altered Kyosuke's. As I said earlier I have given him a hobby/activity/club which is swimming, he is by no means an ace because that would be way to OC other than that he is the same old Kyosuke we all hate for turning down two cute girls, one idol and an angel in order to date his sister for two weeks….any way next chapter will regrettably be shorter because of school and my new games from the Steam holiday sale. Reviews and such keep me motivated!

Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here is the second chapter, enjoy! If there is some grammar mistakes in the story please let me know. Thank you all who has taken the time and effort to review this fic, it really means a lot to me! I want to know what the readers think about my story! Do you hate it, love it or think it's meh? Please let me know, in that manner I can improve my plot according to your opinions. Thank you!

Chapter two

That following morning Kyosuke had slept a well-deserved sleep after last night's happenings. However a warm feeling embraced him after his sleepy brain decided to start working and remembering that today was Saturday and he was free of any duties! He couldn't help but to notice the faint chattering of birds coming from outside, ignoring them he tried to sleep in some more before starting his day but was regrettably disrupted by a sudden gust of a cool morning breeze from his window, ah his window was open, that meant someone had come inside of his room and opened it up for some fresh air. The most likely candidate of the deed was probably his mother who from time to time used to do this. He decided to ignore it and proceeded to stare at the orange box that had been painted on his wall by the timid morning sun. his eyes decided to focus on the illuminated dust particles that was floating around resembling a solar system, it always amused him how the little things could be so much more with the appropriate mindset. It was now time to get up unless he wanted to starve the rest of day. Meals always had a set deadline and finish, those who could not make it in time would have to be happy with what were leftovers. As Kyosuke got up and put on some slacks and a T-shirt he gave himself the pleasure to put all the planets in disarray with a quick blow of air. Closing the door, he made a ninety degree turn and went for the bathroom to freshen himself up, nobody was present at the hallway which indicated that Kirino was already down stairs and eating or that she left early for some photo shoot.

He was wondering about what he should do today maybe head over to Manami's place and hangout for some hours or maybe just watch some movies and invite over Akagi? Huh, it's really hard deciding what to do!

He kept pondering on what activity to engage in while stepping in the bathroom and prepared to wash the drowsiness out of him, the water was cold and refreshing, when he was done he snatched his towel and hastily dried his face and stepped out of the bathroom about to head over to the stairs and have a nice breakfast according to the smell he was sensing, this made him smile as he was humming to one of the songs on his phone he kept listening to. Wow, seems mom outdid herself again hehe!

"Where do you think you are going, huh?" Leaning on her door with her arms crossed Kirino was staring at me with a scornful look on her face.

"I was about to head down to have some breakfast..." Why does she have to be home today? I was about to spend this day with friends or at least planned to.

"Hmph, I don't think so! You are going to come inside of my room this instance, you hear!" Wow, this girl who does she think she is? Why can't she be a bit more polite and a bit less aggressive on reeling me in?

In a last stand I tried to give some relatively decent excuses to why I can't come in! "What about breakfast? Mom and Dad are waiting for us!" This got to do it then I don't know what will!

"Tch" She clicked her tongue and sighed like I am the dumbest guy on the planet and went ahead to place her hands on her hips. "I told them you are not hungry and will eat later!"

"WHAT! Why did you do that I was very hungry you know I might die out of hunger! This is unacceptable! Even if she is planning on torturing me this whole day why is she taking away my most important meal of the day, why?

Her response was dismissive snort and a few brisk but fast paced steps towards me.

"Shut up noisy you should be grateful that you are given the permission to even enter my room!" As if I wanted to anyway, geez give me a break.

Kirino got a hold of my wrist and dragged me inside and locked the door in precaution, then turned around and faced me passively. Sometimes I want to know what goes on in her slightly rounded head of hers, well now that I think about it maybe not. Still remaining silent Kirino was giving her computer some insecure side glances as she was pondering about god know what.

Finally she cleared the fog and apparently now was a lot more exited. "Take a seat!" She said that as she gestured for the pink office chair in front of her desktop computer. By the looks of it the computer was still in standby mode but with a black screen that had been turned off beforehand, I took a closer look and found out that her mouse mat was draped in pink and grazed by the pink haired witch with the ridiculous clothes and an equally silly staff, she is really not lying about her passion that's for sure!

My fighting spirit long lost at the threshold of the bathroom and frustration over my loss of food this morning made me to obey her orders to the latter and took a seat. Without really thinking I turned on the LED screen and waited for some logos to pass by as I leaned back and braced myself for what obscene material she might have prepared for me!

Unsurprised I observed the screen, the thing is I am impressed by Kirino passiveness she is just watching me with those azure orbs that send chills down my spine for no apparent reason. Oh, I spoke to soon! Her trademark disgusted frown took form on her face and was getting ready to scold me!

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Nothing really ju..." And just like that I was cut of mid-sentence; somehow all my arguments are invalid to this girl...

"It seems you haven't learned a thing since last night, you are supposed to wait patiently for my next command and then act. Stupid!"

"Yeah, I am sorry!"

"Hmph, at least east you get it!" I don't really know why but I get this itching feeling on my mind when my intelligence is questioned and I am being scolded like some kind of pet and as the icing on the cake it's being done by this girl!

"Now, take a look at the monitor already and stop staring at me like an idiot, I have a complex schedule planned out for today!"

"Does it include food?"

"If you keep nagging about it, you will starve." Aw, come on it's a very basic thing to eat; I shouldn't have taken it for granted, sigh.

The first thing I noticed when turning my face towards the screen was a big picture of a girl, probably eleven or twelve years old by the looks of it. Skimpy rags closely hugging her features I automatically assumed that she was some kind of stranded on an island little sister and was proven correct by the flashy title screen where it stood in a childish style the title of the game. 'Little sister Island' there was four little sisters with similar perseverance's as the main one. The story's setting was pretty simple but interesting enough to hook Kirino, everyone inclusive the big brother or Ni-Nii or whatever he was called had been stranded on a mysterious island and the main plot was set around how the protagonist developed his taboo relationship with his little sisters. It was a point and click visual novel with many varying choices to make regarding the approach you would take to make the little sisters fall head over heels in love with you. As the story progressed you had to build a shelter and upgrade it with a roof and eventually some furniture and stuff.

Kirino had already booted up her save file with an astonishing ninety four percent total completion, seriously when does she finds the time necessary to play these games, kind of made me jealous of her! Model, honor student and the ace of the track team yet she finds the time to kill with these games, she is pretty amazing, however the look on her face when she got when the game finished loading and the images of Rino-chan stopped spinning around on the loading screen was complex to say at least. Frustration and anger had her taken over but she didn't actively show it but instead continued to be totally engrossed in the game without uttering a single word. The atmosphere was getting really awkward, Kirino was standing behind me and was bent over to reach the mouse and keyboard to play, her hand was resting on mine and I was fighting to keep my blush as minimal as possible, her head next to mine and the small furrowed brows showing that something is wrong in game! My thoughts was halted by her voice being raised and her hands rubbing her temples probably barely holding back a head ache by the looks of it!

"Here, it's here where I always get something wrong and get the stupid bad ending to cute Rino-chan's route! She deserves a better ending!"

What is this girl rambling on about? How should I know what she is missing to get a good end, out of all people why is she asking me?"

I had to play this smart and be professional about this matter and successfully avoid a violent backlash, you never knew with Kirino! "Well I haven't played any sort of games like this before so I don't know what to do, but you could go online and search some wiki's about this game." As I was moving my hands to alt tab out of the game to type in the web browser Kirino abruptly slapped my hand away!

"Sigh, don't you think I haven't already thought about that! It's a matter of pride for me to clear this game with my own abilities, not someone else's!"

"Okay, then what can I do to help?" Well it was worth a shot, after all the normal rules don't apply to this girl!

"You see, the problem is that my skills in eroge gaming are godly, and I have completed every little sister game that I got my hands on up to one hundred percent! But this game just won't..."

It would help if she could speak clearly about what is troubling her. "Won't what?"

"J-just wait, I will show you!" as she said that I got shoved out of the way and she replaced me on the office chair, while I got to stand on the side and idly watch her click on some dialogue options popping up as she progressed through the route.

"Here, observe carefully all my dialogue choices from this point on, you hear!" Accordingly I prepared myself by leaning to her side and watch with keen eyes. The scene that was playing out in front of us was pretty cliché to be honest, the little sister had been wandering of to find some firewood for that night's dinner when she unconsciously walked in to a swamp and her way of escape got cut off as a big alligator was lurking around in the nearby waters. The vigilant big brother was unsurprisingly somewhere nearby doing something of less importance as he heard the girly screams for help that was drenched with dread and terror!

At this point we got our first choice to make, there were three options.

Option one: Ignore the desperate cries for help and go tend to other sisters. Is this really an in game option, it's really surprising for a game like this, to just abandon their main character.

Option two: Sprint towards the camp to find help and hope you are not too late. This seemed to be the most reasonable option of the three, I mean how else could a sixteen year old male fend off a fully grown alligator; I didn't have more time to brood over how to defeat an alligator when the third and final option popped up!

Option three: Rush over to Rino-chan's location and save her! As expected Kirino choose the third without any hesitation what so ever! Unable to stand letting a little sister remain in distress any longer.

Shortly after a loading screen the big brother found himself a few meters away of Rino-chan's proximity. Poor Rino who was trembling out of the fear caused by the blood thirsty alligator, she was shouting for her Aniki to hurry and save her. The place Rino-Chan was trapped in resembled a foggy swamp with vines arching between trees, the atmosphere was something a tad different than the one of a horror movie featuring some horrible swamp monster. Alien sounds echoing from the surrounding jungle further complementing to the atmosphere. The devs had done a good job with the surrounding scenery, maybe even a bit too good. But Kirino didn't falter she had the resolve and clicked away on the choices that was presented to her. Finally the big brother was standing on a different segment of land that was a separated by a large stream of muddy water, on the other side Rino-chan was locked in place by the sheer terror. Unable to move it was up to the big brother to do something. Obviously!

At this point I was equally engrossed in the ongoing happenings in the game that I had placed my hand on Kirino's shoulder for a better and more stable view on the screen.

Game Dialogue

The ground was wet and slippery caused by the constant rain and thunder strikes from the heavens. Rino-chan's terrified sniffles quickened and it was impossible to tell if she was crying or if the rain drops was creating a faux impression, however the utterly terrified Rino was losing her footing and could any minute slip down to the water and be at the alligators fangs mercy, Something had to be done!

"Aniki! Help it's getting closer!" Time was short; she would eventually lose her footing and get devoured by the lurking beast!

"RINO! There are some good vines to get a hold of to your left!" The oblivious Rino who was on the edge of total panicking couldn't reach out to grab the nearby vines because her small body was frozen in place out of fear.

Realizing this, the brave big brother did the unlikely and took a step back to prepare for his jump over to Rino. One could say that he was insane; the alligator could easily launch its body and crush his body with the many razor sharp teeth residing in the beast's massive jaws! However as a result of the adrenaline pumping in his veins and the fear of losing a loved one, such thoughts didn't even cross his mind even once, as he care freely jumped a cross the stream. The first thing that crossed his mind was to get Rino in safety by grabbing her hand and dragging her a few steps back and embracing her with his free hand, the other one was holding the torch he had been carrying around to illuminate the fog that was abnormally thick. His stern gaze never leaving the alligator as Rino was burrowing her head in her big brothers chest. Rino was safe, for now...But the fact remained that how in the world they would get across the stream safely? The gears in his head spinning rapidly trying to come up with a decent way to cross without any of them getting eaten or losing some limbs.

"It's alright Rino I am here now. It's alright everything is going to be fine! I promise." He was not so sure anymore if they would get out of this great ordeal alive or not but he had just promised that he would get them to safety, well, even if it made him a liar it was worth it tenfold just to make poor Rino get a brief rush of safety and bliss.

The alligator was getting restless and started to make its way inlands slowly but surely. Much to the horror of them both! Was this it? Would they meet their demise by this hungry alligator and in this ungodly swamp? NO! He had to do something, anything, oh right he had a torch. The alligator was now only a mere meter away from them and was closing in on them, Rino still holding onto her brothers firm embrace was now crying again, silent sobs and the growing humidity of his T-shirt proved it! When the alligator finally had come to close he swung his torch towards the alligators head and impacted earning him some time to grab Rino and back off towards the stream effectively switching places and able to escape unless they got double teamed by another alligator, carefully scanning the surroundings for any other signs of potential threats and as the alligator now was pushing them towards the stream hoping to trap them, only one choice remained they had to jump across!

"Rino get a hold of yourself! We have to jump!"

"I c-can't make it...s-save yourself...Aniki!"

"Are you stupid I would never leave you behind!" As this line left his mouth he threw the torch towards the alligator and lifted Rino up into the air and carried her bridal style. The alligator was afraid of the fire and wandered off making Rino and her brother to feel relieved. Carrying Rino he easily jumped back to the other side now that there wasn't a wild beast lurking in the stream of water, the rain drops still felt like machine gun fire and smattered against the ground, Rino had fallen asleep out of exhaustion, the continuous rain making it easy to see through her already partially nonexistent clothing. Soon they were back at camp as the sun was setting creating a romantic reunion between the siblings, hugs were exchanged and everyone made sure to express how worried they were when they hadn't come back, they even sent out a search party but there was no sign of them. Probably because stupid Rino had wandered out to a swamp in search of fire wood...Oh Rino...

Later that night

The Camp fire was extinguished long ago and deep silence had settled over the camp as everyone was peace fully asleep in their huts and long gone to dream island. However Rino wasn't asleep but instead was now tip-toeing her way towards her brother's hut where he was unknowingly was sleeping. Nobody noticed her and she found herself at his door, she was anxious! What if her brother didn't want her to be there and would get angry at her for staying up this late! But her anxious ness didn't stop her, as she applied minimal pressure on the door to make the creaking as nonexistent as possible, there he was sleeping soundly, Rino climbed on top of her brother and poked his cheek in order to wake him.

(Rubbing his eyes to make him aware of what was going on.) "Huh, Rino what are you doing here, it's pretty late you should be asleep!"

"Are you mad?"

"No, I would never be mad at you!"

"That's good!" Burrowing her head in her brother's chest, she became overwhelmed by his smell. "Can I sleep here?"

"Of course!" he answered reassuringly.

To his surprise Rino went ahead and kissed him on the lips, it felt great but he was perplexed to why this was happening!

"Do you love me Aniki?"

"Uhh, I guess." This was super strange Rino never was this frank about things like this!

"I love you too! Aniki!" As they were talking Rino had snuck up behind her brother and was giving him an arm lock!

"R-Rino? What are you doing it hurts! Stop please!"

"I am just showing how much I love you! Later we are going to do the legs and eventually even the fingers!" He was trying to overpower Rino but to no avail, when did she get so strong, He couldn't even budge! The pain was getting more intense and pulsating; it was getting to the point of being unbearable!

"Rino, why are you doing this?"

"Aniki is surrounded by females all the time, which are trying to steal him away from Rino! That's no good isn't it? Aniki is only mine and will always be...mine! Rino's eyes had lost their regular glimmer and was now frighteningly soul less! The pain was getting greater and when he thought he was at his limit an explosion of pain and agony welled over him, and a loud crack came from his arm! When he turned his head around he saw that his arm was bent in the wrong direction and was numb, he got caught by a wave of sickness and passed out. The last words he heard where. "When I am done with Aniki I can bring him with me everywhere I go! I love you so much Aniki!

The End

"Oh, god why?" Why did have to witness that with my sister?

"Geez, I have had enough of this farce! This game is broken and stupid! I didn't buy this from the Yandere shelf it was bought from the Tsundere little sister shelf! Gaaah! I have tried every possible choice I even went as far as abandoning her! I am turning in this game to get a new one...Stupid, stupid game! Look I even scribbled down all of my choices and they all resulted in the exact same ending!" She was literally rubbing her Merulu note pad against my face to get her point through!

I reached out my hand and did what I used to do when we were kids, patted her head in a gentle and comforting way! "It can't be helped; you tried your best after all! Look at the screen, one hundred percent completion!

"But it wasn't fulfilling it feels like there is a big hole in my stomach and...what is life?" It feels strange but accomplishing, to be able to do something for Kirino without being verbally assaulted for once!

"That's probably hunger; we haven't eaten a thing the whole morning thanks to a certain someone!"

"Hmph fine, but you will have to cook something! I am not in the mood right now!"

"As if I was going to let you your culinary skills are horrible!" Holding back a laugh at Kirino's reaction, which was surprisingly cute for once? It felt like we were actually siblings again!

"Wha-that's not tru...Wait a minute why is your hand still on my head, you pervert? And don't you think I didn't notice your hand on my shoulder you siscon! It was good while it lasted, sigh!

We had been glued to the computer monitor for at least an hour! I got kicked out of Kirino's room, as she was going to change from her sleeping wear to something more casual and didn't want me around to witness that. She briefly told me to change into outdoor clothes because we were heading out after Brunch. I didn't even have the chance to complain before I found myself outside her door, not that it would change anything of course but at least I could tell myself that I didn't go down without a fight and get to keep my dignity! Geez, the pace of this girl is just too fast, she is stressing me out! Right, I have to fix something for us to eat. With that on my mind I hurried to change into something suitable to accompany that girl in public if I went for something casual that doesn't stand out in a crowd I would probably get scolded by her and be sent right back up to my room to change, which I would rather avoid at all cost! It's all about keeping your dignity with this girl!

The living room door was open and I wandered in not finding our parents there but instead a small note. Probably from mom because dad works now so that only makes mom the only possible option, she is most certainly out with her other mom friends hunting for some new frying pan or something. I strolled by the note on the dining table having already predicted its contents and was now in front of the refrigerator pondering on what to make. What about a nice salad? Nah, to light what about an omelet, hmm that will do, all the required ingredients are present in the fridge. This shouldn't be too hard I could add in some pork to, yeah that's nice! As I went ahead and made the omelet there was no sign of Kirino, what is she doing in her room that is taking such a long time?

The pork omelet was steaming hot as I cut it in half, it was pretty disheartening to watch as my masterpiece get butchered but oh well, we got to eat something. Opening the kitchen cabinets I took out two mediums sized plates and set table, two glasses, one can of water, oh right let's not forget the cutlery it would be hard eating without them. As I made these small but important arrangements there was someone coming down the stairs, the footsteps gave away the fact that it was Kirino!

She was now standing at the living room door frame in her usual pose with her hands on her hips, systemically scanning her surroundings. I don't know why but with her standing there judgingly studying me with those azure orbs kind of makes me nervous, the worst is the silence that comes with not knowing what she is up to. The living room clock was ticking louder than usual it seemed, tick tock and so on, the silence made me notice these small things I wouldn't normally. My gaze averted between her eyes and the clock not knowing which one to focus on, the clock showed that the time was twenty past noon, huh, it was pretty far into the day if we were supposed to head out then we should hurry, if this girl just would say something instead of just standing there!

Kirino's right eyebrow was raised and a confident smirk grew on her face baring her lone fang to the world, then she went ahead and sniffed with great excessiveness, while her arms changed positions in to a demonstrative folded arms position her smirk evolved to a flashy grin: "At least it smells good!" With the awkward silence broken she approached the kitchen in a quick pace. I could not help to be a bit proud at least, I mean it's not every day this girl praises you about your cooking, well it maybe wasn't that much of a praise, but more like passive teasing.

"I made some omelet, do you want some?" Kirino was giving me a weird grimace as she heard my line.

"What, that's like breakfast not lunch which you were supposed to make! And to answer to your question, what of a choice do I have, than to eat your omelet, Hmph!" I am sure one or two veins popped on my forehead just now, I put my soul into that dish and she has the nerve to complain about how plain it is when she excused herself from helping me cook something perhaps a bit more appealing! So ungrateful, maybe I should strangle her, that would make my day...What the hell am I thinking, such thoughts don't belong in my as of yet relatively normal brain!

"Hey, stop being disrespectful and when you space out you are disgusting, seriously stop!" Maybe I was a bit too hasty when deciding against strangling her, the big question remains to where I should bury the body?

Kirino's hand reached out for my face and snapped her slender fingers stopping me from my scheming.

Annoyed with this bitchy girl I proceeded to answer with as little acknowledgement as possible which resulted in a stupid sounding: "Huh?"

"Don't huh me, we need to hurry!" I give up!

Taking her first and maybe last bite out my omelet, I could do nothing but to watch the fork that had pierced the small bit of omelet enter her mouth and the small pink lips hers surround it. I was feeling stupid! I shouldn't feel so hopeful about her liking it, even if she did there is no way she would say it clearly for me to comprehend! Chewing slowly and moving the food around inside her mouth like one of those professional food critics as she tasted my omelet, her eyes never leaving my own and keeping her annoying poker face on while she still munched on the food. Finally she swallowed and reached out for a napkin to wipe her lips of any potential smudge, it felt like forever until she decided to open her mouth again to give the final nail in the coffin for my self-confidence regarding cooking. But it never came! Instead what I got was a monotone "It was good!" with as little lip movement as she spoke. Better than nothing I guess. The rest of our little brunch passed by smoothly without any of us conversing any further.

Having placed the dirty plates and glasses in the sink, we stepped out of the kitchen/living room area and found our way towards the cubby where our shoes where located. Me picking my a bit fancier sneakers with some green crocodile on them, and was done putting on my shoes first and opened the door. As fast as the first ray of sunlight hit my poor eyes before I could narrow them I noticed that the family sedan was gone and not parked at the drive in of the garage, strange seems that I should have read mom's note after all! But I just couldn't bear the thought of going back inside shoving past Kirino and into the living room...Nah not worth it. By the way Kirino is taking an abnormal amount of time to put on her shoes. Taking a closer look I noticed that in her hands was the new pair of high heels she and mom purchased last weekend. The ridiculous amount of leather straps made it amusing to watch as Kirino struggled with putting them on and I failed to hold back some of my chuckles, I knew very well that she was going to practice her revenge on me, but it was still worth it...at the moment.

With the scorching afternoon sun making me regret having chosen my new beige chino pants and the navy blue vest for this trip to god knows where, surprisingly my attire was given an O.K by Kirino, but it didn't help the fact that my shirt was clinging on to my body like tapestry because of my sweat, it was a nice shirt the dominant colors were red and navy blue, patterned in squares all over the shirt while white stripes complimented the combo by giving it some complexity, but regrettably most of the shirt was obscured by my vest and had to go through a urgent trip to the washing machine when we came home later, however it was nice day, perfect for heading out to the inner city or whatever she had planned.

Some minutes had passed and the station was visible from the few hundred meters we still had to walk for reaching it. Throughout the stroll to the station Kirino had insisted on us walking at least five meters apart, which was kind of weird even for her. Do I smell bad or something? I don't really know.

As expected on a Saturday the station was filled with different people, some girls aged around thirteen walked in a horizontal line of three and enjoying their ice creams in the hot weather, at the waiting platforms further down the security stops some high school teen agers similar to my own age and build who appeared to be delinquents where thrashing about, thank fully Kirino was headed towards another platform and I breathed a sigh of relief, I am in no mood for getting ganged up on and losing a tooth or two.

Kirino annoyingly picked up her pace and I fell a few steps behind her, it was then I for the first time today noticed her apparel, the thing that initially caught my eyes first was her Venetian blonde hair which flowed in the wind elegantly. She was a model no point arguing against it, and her attire just proved the point even further, today she was sporting a turquoise sweater paired with a black mini skirt which showed that she was bold enough to wear something utilizing a bit more risqué, by any means not in a slutty way of course, her outfit screamed sophistication. Matching the skirt with a pair of charcoal colored stockings that followed her slim legs all the way to her thighs making it a perfect match. Her favorite accessory the necklace with the single pink cross, not the Christian cross but the one you find in hospitals, nonetheless it looked fine on her, I could only imagine the price tag of the tiny bit of plastic, I would probably be traumatized. I have nothing against designer brand clothing in fact I believe my pants are of an expensive brand, but the fabric is to some degree water resistant and of higher quality which makes it worth the price. On her head a pair of white sunglasses was placed in a stylish fashion, but it kind of worries me that she not even once used them to shield her eyes from the radiant sun that grazed us today, maybe they were aesthetic. Around her right arm, her pink handbag was swung across her shoulder and dangled back and forth as she took a new step forward.

Perhaps the thing that identified Kirino as Kirino was her pink hair pin which I gave her many years back; she probably doesn't remember that, anyway she wore that accessory all the time! She must really be fond of it.

We were now standing in front of the big screen which told us when the trains arrived, I had no idea which train we were supposed to wait for nor did I bother to ask.

With one hand occupied holding her phone and the other had been elevated to a position where her index finger was gliding in the air in front of the arrivals screen searching for a particular train, it stopped for a moment but before I could focus my vision and pinpoint what train we were boarding she had removed her finger and walked away gesturing eagerly for me to follow.

The only leads I've got so far on where we are going are the following: We are on the chuo-Sobu Line, heading east of Chiba and at a rapid pace. Surprisingly Kirino had me sit with her on the train. Buildings flashing past with a mixture of white and grey blur, while the sun was continuously blinding my eyes as it hid behind the taller buildings and coming out to further blind me in a peek a boo fashion, when the smaller ones appeared, but it all came to an end when the train entered the Sobu line tunnel. Suddenly being engulfed by the darkness of the tunnel made me look to the side and check on Kirino but she didn't notice that, she was with great dexterity and speed tapping away on her phone probably texting her friends.

Soon the tunnel was long gone and back to the outside world, I was kind of tired of watching blur and turned my head ninety degrees facing the seat in front of me. Eyes still fixed on the phone and small rectangular light reflections from the screen showed the focus in her text messaging, not caring enough to take a peek I closed my eyelids letting myself be put in a trance while listening after the sounds of the slight screeching of the of the rails as the train made a turn and soon I was off dreaming of eating the freshly backed sweets at the Tamura sweet shop….

"Pinch!" there is something lightly bugging me!

"OW, oww sthap, stop! It hurts, damn it! Finding out that the slight bugging was indeed a cruel pinch with her nails that hurt like hell! I was wide awake with a red mark on my right cheek, why couldn't she just shake my shoulder or something!?

"Its time for us to get off!"

Having grasped my wrist with great power to make me follow I couldn't do much to resist without making a big scene when we exited the train and arrived at the island platforms.

More question marks than answers had popped up in my head, when I saw the many cosplayers clad in some strange costumes from the equally strange anime's they presumably watched! Why where there teen age girls who had dresses up as maids and while shouting lines like Master and lord, handed out flyers to by passers.

As soon as we took a step outside my vision got obscured by the infinite amount of gigantic LED screens streaming the latest anime! So many shops and stands selling merchandise of popular manga! This could only be one place I can think of, Akihabara!

We had only walked a few meters away from the station before the regular people where separated from the Otaku's, the west path that headed towards the household electronics area were travelled by those families who wanted to buy a new washing machine or microwave oven, but me and Kirino where headed north to the bastion of Otaku culture...

I was kind of nervous, to be honest! I had never been here, EVER! After all the horror stories you hear from various people including my own dad, no wonder you might feel a bit nervous when coming to this place!

However Kirino on the other hand was in some sort of supreme bliss and watching everything like a kid in a candy shop, giggling hysterically.

Suddenly she stopped and flung her arms in the air and took a deep breath before yelling with the top of her lungs: "AAKIIIHAAABARAA~!" What an idiot, people will thing she is some sort of lunatic!

"Stop that, you are being weird!"

"Huh, and that is supposed to come from you?"

"How am I weird?"

"Tch, you just are, period!" Looking away to her left effectively avoiding my stern gaze, she was ignoring me.

"Hey, stop being so over the top, it's annoying!"

"Hmph, where is he?"

"What do you mean? There was no other guy with us other than me!"

"The guy that cares about what you say!" BADUM TSSS! That's the sound she made when she kind of burned me, cruelly. It was such a bad diss...

"That hurt you know even if the diss was horrible!"

"Then stop being noisy!"

"...Okay!?"

"Good."

The remaining self-esteem I had left from being with this girl had hit the bottom, the fact that my opinion wasn't valid when with her was kind of depressing, I could leave her here and return back home it wasn't too late to save my Saturday. But no, I couldn't leave her here, what if some perverted cross dresser kidnapped her or something! Stay vigilant Kyosuke! Vigilant!

Kirino seemed a bit nervous, after witnessing the immense crowd of sweaty Otaku's waiting for some shop to open up!

"Hey, do you see that crowd?"

"Duh, of course I do!" still a little pissed from before I just couldn't answer with decency.

"I want you to escort me through that crowd!"

(Brain processing sentence...)

"Eh, what do you mean by escorting?"

While being flustered she answered:"Geez, why are you so unbelievably stupid! Do you want me to spell it out for you? Just let me latch on to your arm that's all and don't you dare come up with a stupid theory of me liking you!"

"Who said I liked you?" the face she made when I cornered her was so insecure and girly! Blushing and out of words. Soon she would come up with a counter attack, I better act before that!

Stretching out my arm she did her thing and got a hold of my arm. It made her surprisingly happy!

Now with me leading the way, we continued to walk down the densely packed streets of Akihabara, colliding with a great deal of people as I manly paved a path for us while the pissed bystanders glared at us. Many that was too engrossed in their portable games or cellphones didn't notice us at all making it that much easier for me to shove past them, after a lot of elbowing with sweaty Otaku's Kirino brought our Akiba march to an end in front of a suspicious game shop, the same pink haired girl that she so fondly adored and worshipped being used as the main theme of the shop. We were currently ten meters from the shop and still having a good fifty people packed between us and the entrance.

"Listen I will now reveal the objective of today's trip to Akihabara to you!" Better late than never, I guess.

"O.K and they are?"

"There is a game I want really badly, and today is the early release event of the game!"

"But why are there so many people here?"

"The game is a very highly estimated sequel of a previous equally godly game!"

"I get it but why do you seem so restless?"

"You just don't get it do you? The game is only available in twenty five copies!"

"Why can't you just wait for it release for everyone?"

"And wait like one week? By then everyone is already maxed out their gear and reached the level cap! That is not an option!

"What is the name of the game anyway?"

"How can you not know the name of the hottest game of the year? It's called Siscalypse!" Maybe because you didn't tell me!

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Okay, I want you to put your honor on the line and make a rush for the entrance of the store to be able to secure a copy Siscalypse for me!"

"So you are telling me to sacrifice myself and getting trampled to death by a hysterical mob just to buy a game?"

"Correct!"

"That's like asking me to commit seppuku!"

"You don't have a choice!"

"And why is that?" Trying to look more intimidating by furrowing my brow and putting on my best (lips formed into a thin line) expression. Kirino didn't even flinch!

"Then I should show mom and dad your small stash of porn mags? Hmm it's really tempting!"

Why. How?! When did she find out about those?

"Oh, what happened? Not so confident anymore are you huh?" I give in! Sometimes it's better to just don't resist your fate!

"Fine I will do it!" I had no choice but to comply.

Kirino flipped open her cellphone seemly checking something.

"There is exactly one minute for the store to open, brace yourself!"

Gulp...I can do this!

"And go!"

"Wait there has only been a few seconds!?"

"GOOO! FOR THE GLORY OF LITTLE SISTERS!"

The doors of the shop slowly opened and the timid crowd instantly turned into an anarchy driven horde! Someone pushed me on my back and I was launched forward, luckily I didn't lose my footing so I was able further advance! Shortly after my vest got grabbed by another angry otaku hindering me from my objective! It couldn't be helped my vest had to be abandoned! Zipping myself out of it and continuing the sprint towards the cash register. It seemed all of these Otaku's where after my blood, no mercy was given and I earned myself some minor scratches on the wrists. Many had already bought their game and were contently strolling out of the back entrance.

Next in line was me and there were only two copies of Siscalypse left I could do this!

STEP! JUMP! FLIP! Someone with the agility of a ninja just front flipped over my head and landed in front of me in the line! The mysterious figure was clad in in a green squared shirt and some plain jeans from the nineties! In fact the whole outfit seemed to be directly taken from a stereotypical otaku in the nineties! The tight shirt that was neatly tucked in under the jeans and those strange whirly glasses that seemed to just be aesthetic. What a large chest area...oh looks like it's a girl, now that I have mentioned it she has really long hair to!

Beep! "Thank you for your purchase! Hope you have nice day!

The sound of the scanner registering the barcode of not one but two of the Siscalypse games successfully making the game shop out of stock of that particular game...I had failed!

The otaku girl gave me a short glance before she to decide to walk out of the backdoor and the rest of the customers let out a defeated moan. Now I had to face the furious Kirino, Sigh.

Back outside Kirino was waiting with hopefulness almost jumping out of excitement.

"Did you get it, I am sure you did! Right?"

"Erm hate to break it to you but, I didn't manage to grab a copy of your game."

"WHAAT!? YOU ARE A FAILIURE!" Calming herself and getting a grip of her emotions Kirino continued to speak. "You were supposed to fight to your last breath out there; you bring shame to the rest of the ancient gladiators who gave their lives to Rome!"

So she sees me as nothing more than a gladiator, hah. I snorted at the thought. "Just let me explain, okay?"

"It better be a damned good explanation!"

"Some girl beat me to the register and bought two copies of the game!"

"What, that's cheating, so dirty!"

"I know, but that's how it is and unfortunately I can't change it!"

"Hmph lets go just go home!" Handing me my vest which she had been kind enough to pick up as we turned our heels and started walking back to the station.

"Ooii! Wait up!" Turning our heads towards the voice I was taken aback when I saw the strange otaku girl jogging towards us!

"Hah, I thought I would never find you!"

"Um, hello..." Kirino didn't say anything and was looking away.

She waited until she had caught her breath before speaking. "You are the one from the store earlier, right?"

"Yeah!" This one sided conversation was getting awkward.

"I think you would appreciate this!" In the hand she had stretched out were the game Kirino wanted, Siscalypse!

"Are you sure, I mean why would you give away one of your copies?"

"Well, that's a good question, I had thought of using that copy of Siscalypse as a giveaway for my club."

"Really?" I can't help to be a bit skeptical when a total stranger was offering a free game to me!

Finally Kirino broke her silence and spoke. "What sort of club are you in and what is it called?"

"Let's go and sit at a nice café and I can show you my club!"

I am still not sure about this, I should decline! After all she is a stranger and all!

Slightly tilting my head towards Kirino and with a whispering voice I tried to convince her to leave.

"Kirino, I think we should" Before I could say anything more Kirino interrupted me!

"We accept!" Wow, really smart, dad would be proud of her!

"Kirino what are you doing?"

"We could at least hear her out!"

"What are you two whispering about?"

I prepared to speak bur Kirino beat me to the punch!

"Nothing! Would you please lead the way! Oh right what should we call you?"

"Call me Saori, Saori Bajeena!" Her lips curled into a strange W patter.

Cough, cough!

What a name, is she serious! I really wanted to laugh out loud but that would make me look like a dick. Kirino showed no signs of laughter; she must be struggling with inner turmoil right now!

"Do you two happen to be in a relationship by the way? You look really nice together!"

This time it was Kirino turn to cough...

"WHAT! No, no there is nothing like that! He is just my brother...

"Yeah, it's true!"

With the little miss understanding out of the way we went to a popular maid café, pretty garden it was called apparently. There we got to further know this Saori Bajeena, and learned that she in fact was the president of a club! The club was an otaku club oriented towards females, which was apparent in the name: Otaku girls unite! She showed us the web site and Kirino added Saori to her contacts, my suspicion never really fading until she actually showed us the website on her tablet. After our little talk Kirino promised that we would be present at the next meet on Tuesday. I was still not okay with this, Saori seemed nice enough! But the idea of an offline meet up was fishy! When we finally parted ways Saori discreetly handed me the game I a few hours earlier was trying to get.

Waving her hand at us Saori took off towards the western part of Akihabara while we headed towards the JR Station.

"Hey, Kirino I believe you want this!" Handing her the game with a smile on my face I couldn't help but to feel a bit happy for her!

"It seems you completed your mission after all! Hihhihehe!"

Then an explosion of happiness welled over Kirino and she sprinted towards the station with game clutched against her chest, making me hurry after her!

With a sudden side step she turned around and uttered something, I couldn't hear what she said, but I figured out soon after one of her really warm and genuine smiles that the words she spoke where some sort of thank you. It really warmed my heart!

My little sister is a strange individual, at times she can be cute and sometimes she is just plainly annoying! But being able to see her smile like this just makes it all worth it in the end…

AN: Really enjoyed writing this one! Chapter three will be out soon! I hope…


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hello, a big thank you to the oned that have been reviewing my brain child! Sorry for the late update as I try to make them one per week. There have been a great bouble exp weekend on BF4, so yeah sorry! Please review my sanity depends on it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my plot.

Chapter three

Kyosuke swam admittedly every day after school. But he had quite clearly stagnated. After all he was in the age when improving your time with at least one tenth of a second every month, but ever since he started high school he was standing still technique wise.

When there was no trainer to walk at the edge of the pool and adjust all the arm movements over the head, the position of the head in the water, the angle of the hands cutting through the water surface etc., you would get sloppy and that is what Kyosuke had gotten although not to a great extent.

Sometime earlier he had contacted his old trainer from middle school about coaching him again, as expected he willingly agreed without any signs of reluctance. By doing this Kyosuke would get to keep his technical base he had built up his skill on, he would keep his current training rhythm he would with no doubt be able to corrugate his flaws and maybe, just maybe he could make it to the regionals by qualifying with a decent time. Their appointments were schemed on Fridays because that was when he was available.

As he had spent his two first months of his second year of high school training he had learned a thing or two about how to evolve his technique, for an example he had learned that building his muscles would greatly assist his efforts surprised him greatly! In the past he was told that a swimmer should keep his body as slim and aerodynamically as possible to get the maximum efficiency needed to get faster, but now he was supposed to build his muscles? Wouldn't he be really stale and bad with agility? The muscles where supposed to build up naturally from all the swimming strokes. However his coach wondered why he would quit swimming all of a sudden back in middle school? To that he answered that his studies had gotten left behind by all the constant training sessions.

But now he had managed with Manami's help of course been able to get to the top ten in his class! It wasn't easy but he wasn't dumb it just took a slightly longer time for his time to process things!

So after several weeks of lifting weight handles up and down he had seen the result, it had been just as his coach had said, first it would feel awkward moving in the water and you would feel clumsy. After those weeks he had seen the results and got confused by how well it worked! After all it was known that swimmers should stay away from weight handles and such! Afterwards it felt like I was gliding on the water surface and it was bliss, at least for the first kilometer. It was the first kilometer that was the most enjoyable one and excellently worked as a fine excuse to why he even bothered with dragging his body back and forth twenty five meters at a time.

But when the exhaustion came lurking, it sometimes was heard like some faint music to his ears, as he swam the last three last strokes before an inhale, face against the white marble rand and air bubbles whirled over his face and up against his ears. Then the inhale and a hasty gaze towards the edge of the pool and maybe somebody was passing by, or standing at the edge watching him in secrecy which the previous batch of middle schoolers did from time to time, they thought he wouldn't see them when he swam but he obviously did, and then the stream of bubbles and the three stokes and then the inhale at the other side, then the music again and a hasty gaze towards the enormous timers constantly circulating second pointers, looking if he had lost some of his speed, then a rapid turn upside down in the stream of bubbles at the turn point, push off and three strokes before inhale, again and again and again.

There was no real meaning to it all. In front of the thing that was the real intellectual life which Manami called it? Sometime in the future nobody would give a damn if your heart only was drawn together thirty eight times a minute when resting or if the oxygen uptake or if the vital capacity already could be measured up to five point five. This was what Manami was trying to lecture him on and kind of got her word through but not all the way, this training was a way for him to let go of all his worries and just solely focus on one thing and one thing only!

The best part was that he temporarily forgot about things like scheming little sisters or which dialogue option would please a certain little sister the most and other trivial stuff that now made his daily life!

Kyosuke liked pushing his body to the point of fatigue, not the one that left you drenched in sweat panting to catch your breath but the one that kind of felt natural and all you wanted to do when you arrived home was to fall asleep. He usually came home around six pm, pissing of Kirino in the process who would rant about him being a junkie and how much heroine he had shot up his veins! But Kyosuke didn't mind her vulgar language; she was always like that when they were alone. In front of others she would slip on her perfect role model girl persona...She is really strange.

Today was Friday and there has exactly been one week since that accident and his sisters revelation about how things really where, and Kyosuke was burnt out completely. After being forced to play some really strange games anybody and handling an aggressive little sister anybody would feel tired.

After achieving his wanted natural tiredness he swam towards the ledge of the pool and heaved himself up. Grabbing his towel in the process of getting his things together and adjusted his steps towards the male changing room. Setting foot inside the shower room he put his stuff on a bench and fished up his shampoo bottle from his bag and squeezed some out and applied it to his hair, ruffling it a bit he felt that there was no need for a real shower since he would take an appropriate bath later on when he was home.

The white marble floor was dry and empty, nobody was here since the swimming club at Kirino's middle school ended quickly on Fridays which Kyosuke found very delightful, now he didn't have to deal with the overflowing questions about why a high school student was here practicing and why he had such a tight spandex swimming pants, they could be very oblivious and disregarding at times. He was surprised about why anyone hadn't noticed that he was Kirino's bigger brother yet. When he introduced himself he always told them his full name. But there was no point brooding over that, sooner or later they would find out and the longer time it took for them to puzzling it together the better. Well, he and Kirino didn't even look alike, her face was round and her hair blond, while he had a more refined look, the one you would find in the stereotypical pretty Asian boy, if would say so himself.

Waving his hands across the motion censored shower triggers he expected refreshing streams of water but instead got nothing. Waving his again this time the water decided to graze him with its presence, the cold water streamed down on his hair and from there taking several different paths down his body towards the marble floor. His body had as of yet not gotten used to sudden change of temperature shivered. Suddenly the water stopped flowing down on him, wondering what the problem Kyosuke is turned around facing the sensor once again. Right, the shower is timed, sigh. Nor bothering to go through the shower sensor ritual again he took some steps towards the sauna, t6aking a minute to brace him for the instant explosion of heat that awaited him. Leaving the cold shower room behind him he seated himself on the stair like seat inside the sauna, choosing to sit at the top where the heat is greatest allowing his body to dry faster.

"Haah, it feels so good, man I wish I could bring this place with me home." Kyosuke said to no one in particular since he is the only one there. His sore muscles deciding to ease up a bit as the heat engulfed his entire being. Thinking back on the last Tuesday he could not help but to grin, how paranoid he had been towards that offline meet Kirino had been invited to, the thought that where crossing his mind at that time were ridiculous, all of the clubs members where girls, he could hardly believe it. The meeting place was the maid café Pretty garden Saori introduced them to the other day and since only girls were allowed to become members of the club Otaku girls unite he was worried about how he would fit in, so he came to the conclusion that there was simply was no way for him to accompany Kirino to the meet. Originally he was totally going to follow her, even stalk her if it was necessary for him to be able to keep an eye on Kirino, but after several venom soaked words from Kirino about how he wasn't born pretty and that he should cross-dress made him think again.

Still he was made into Kirino's bodyguard anyhow and got to sit in the same café but on a different table some distance away, he could still observe Kirino. Once the meet started all of the very real girls gathered around several tables that had been reserved and put together for this instance. At head of the table sat Saori and started conversing with everyone until their pastries would be served for them to enjoy. Saori was quite the talker and could volley between several different conversations she had winded up. Although her voice didn't reach everyone and that was to be expected. A lone girl that sat in the corner of the table and ironically was the one closest to Saori but the one that was the furthest away from the other girls. Her midnight black hair and the dark purple lenses she had put she had put one to match her strange and overly worked steam punk...no Gothic dress gave her a gloomy atmosphere that the other girls unsurprisingly where reluctant to approach, however Saori tried to start a fairly casual conversation with the Goth but failed miserably when she only answered only with a "Mm" or an equally monotone "Yes/No" She seemed complex by nature or just played to her character her clothes indicated really well.

The one thing that really surprised Kyosuke that day was how Kirino just sat there quite and passive. Some girls asked about her outfit which was the same one from the Saturday, he thought that now she may get involved in the conversing that went on all over the table and not just stuck under the crossfire like that really black clad girl. Finally Kirino got chance to speak up, but as fast as she was done with her sentence the two other girls had lost interest and ignored her again. Kirino just looked down and flipped up her phone and seemed to check her mail or something. Kyosuke thought that Kirino had probably gotten heated up by the girl's seemingly vague praise on her attire and went to babble about where she bought it, how nicely the interior of the store was set up and such. The thing Kirino obviously didn't realize about the girls where that none of them have any designer brand clothing nor did they seem to hold any particular interest in such things and were immediately bummed out. Kyosuke was not comfortable to see Kirino go from an apex predator of a little sister to a cast aside! She seemed to be so confident in her skills and looks that he assumed that she was never alone at some point, be it in or after class! But there she was all alone and vulnerable, Kyosuke felt his brotherly instincts swell up in his chest but decided to suppress them.

Kyosuke had figured out that this meet would eventually turn out to be just a place where soon to be friends would meet and hang out with their own little social circle which were interested in same sort of manga or anime. The ones not being able to get into a group soon would be left alone and this worried Kyosuke! Kirino had been quiet this whole time since the two girls complimented her.

Soon the time was up and the circles formed! Of course neither the loli nor Kirino had interacted enough with other individuals present at the meet to befriend anybody. Everyone was leaving with their respective newly made friends, as if hit by a long lost instinct Kyosuke had taken several brisk steps towards Kirino who were standing up and getting ready to leave. A feeling of Deja vu hit Kyosuke as he raised his hand to pat Kirino's head. At first she didn't budge but later slapped his hand away with great force as a blush crept up her neck and calling him a dirty sis-con which earned them some confused glances from the other costumers some tables away. Everyone who participated in the offline get together was rewarded a randomly selected present. Kirino got a one of those toy claw arms which everyone had when they were kids. Kirino wasn't too enthusiastic with their present; however she decided to keep it as a souvenir. With the meet over and done with they decided to head straight home as Kirino was to "tired" to do anything else. She was probably just frustrated with the outcome of the meet, but Kyosuke didn't bother to point that out as he was not in the mood for any bruises and poisonous backlashes. Just as they were about exit the building Saori ran towards us accompanied with the gothic girl. Waving at us to stop, we did turn around to see what she wanted.

It all turned out pretty well, Saori turned out to be a really considerate person and invited Kirino to follow them to get a chance of talking since they were quit the whole meeting, Kirino hesitatingly agreed and we set out to chat. Saori didn't beat around the bush with some fancy place to hang out like earlier but instead choose a McDonald conveniently placed some blocks away.

Inside everyone ordered something small to eat or drink and got to together at a booth placed in the corner next to window viewing the busy streets of Akiba. There we everyone got a proper chance to introduce them. The girl of eternal darkness was quite the role player and let us get into some of her titles and prophecies, it turned out that she is some kin f of fallen angel searching for holy ascension while dwelling on her tragic past, but she made sure to state that she didn't regret any of her actions, whatever those where. She went by the handle name "Kuroneko" both in real life and on the Otaku girls unite community. Kirino's first sentence to Kuroneko was: From which anime do you cos-play for? The Gothic loli went ahead and puffed her chest and with great self-esteem answered: "Mascera!" Kirino's left eyebrow was twitching and Kyosuke knew that she was going to heat the following dialogue up a notch.

"Huh, Mascera? That ungodly BL crap that is airing simultaneously as Stardust witch Merulu?"

"Oh, I didn't know you were into the ridiculous battle witch style anime which has fallen out of style years ago, you must have the IQ of squirrel if you are loyal to that franchise!"

At that moment a heated rivalry started and was not going to end anytime soon...

XXXXXX

When Kyosuke thought back he found that day fun and an enriching experience, not only did Kirino make some new friends which knew her true self as an Otaku, but also some other individuals to talk about her creepy games with. That made Kyosuke extremely grateful.

He had now been in the sauna for about fifteen minutes and left it red as a lobster. Wasting no more time Kyosuke went inside the changing rooms and quickly slipped out of his practice wear.

Outside the sun was still shining and cicada still humming? He slung his gymnastics bag over his shoulder and started promenading home, there was no middle schoolers left in the yard and only a few students were down at the track and field race track training, however there was no sign of Kirino, she was probably home already. Walking uphill towards his and Minami's neighborhood he noticed two girls walking tightly together talking about everything it seemed, from hairdryer malfunctions to what history homework was about this week. The former a red head and the latter a bluenette, he kind of recognized the second girl...where had he seen her before?

It turned out they was taking a similar path home as him, while not wanting to go ask the two girls were they was going he still was curious about where they were going since he hadn't seen them in the area before. As he walked with great stealth they were nearing his home. Kyosuke couldn't help but to notice the small bags on their backs were they in the scouts?

Eyes widened as the two girls approached his doorstep and rang the doorbell, a giddy Kirino ran towards them and gave a by the looks of it warm embrace, then they simply walked in! Ah, must be some of Kirino's friends, wonder what they are doing here? Just to make sure that no suspicions arose and he got falsely accused by Kirino for stalking her friends Kyosuke took a detour around the neighborhood and bought some ice cream from the local convenience store, ten minutes later he to rang the doorbell and Yoshino opened.

"Hi there Kyosuke, why don't you come in dear?" She said.

"I am back!" He said while his mom walked back into the kitchen to continue cooking supper. Ah, there were two pairs of extra shoes in the family cubby, both neatly tucked inside the lower level of the cubby. As he placed his own shoes Kirino walked down the stairs. She almost fell over the last stair when her gaze meets his.

"W-what? Why are you here?"

He took off his jacket which he neatly folded and put under his arm. "Why are you so surprised? I live here!"

Kirino's expression brightened and she started smirking smugly; he had definitely walked into her trap!

"Oh, I thought you were sleeping under a bridge on Fridays and wouldn't come home, just like the bum you are!" Kyosuke knew that Kirino was just playing him; her eye smiles gave that fact away.

"Are you having guests?" Kyosuke said trying to change the subject.

"Well yeah, wait? How do you know?"

"Huh, there is two extra pair of shoes in the cubby."

"Tch, are you some kind of stalker?"

"No!" Where did she get that from? On the other side it was not that false either.

"Hmph, could you just crash at a hotel, or plain girl's house? I don't want you harassing my friends!"

"Why do I have to do that? As I said before I live here!" Kyosuke was far to occupied with not being kicked out of his home by his own little sister, to process that Kirino once again bad mouthed Manami.

Kirino let out an impudent sigh. "Fine, but stay away from my friends!"

"Whatever!" Kyosuke hated her stuck up attitude it was frustrating to handle, as much as he don't want to be angry at Kirino he just couldn't hold back his irritation!

Before he could react any further Kirino quickly snagged the grocery bag containing the ice cream and made a dash towards the stairs, before he could do anything about it. Sigh, she is so unbelievably rude towards me! First she wants to banish me to sleep under a bridge then snatches my ice cream; she is kind of dishonest to...as weird as it sound I think it's pretty cute. With Kirino gone he could focus on other things as why he still was standing in the hallway like some awestruck fool! Opening the living room door and greeting the parents Kyosuke hurried up the stairs to get to his room and change out of his school attire. His tie was messed up probably because he hastily had put it back on after practice, with his index finger used as a hook; he expertly released himself from its suffocating clutch and stripped down the rest of his attire. Now clad in his casual home wear, Kyosuke heard his stomach grumble in agony, no food had reached its pit since noon and that was several long hours ago, he had to eat something and thus he paced back down the stairs into the kitchen to find his mother seated on the dining table reading a magazine while waiting for the curry to finish.

"Hmm, are you perhaps hungry dear?" Looking up from her gossip magazine Yoshino was observing him with a warm smile on her face.

Giving her an acknowledging nod he started speaking: "Un, I thought getting some yogurt or a fruit."

"Sure, there is plenty of fruits in the bowl over there to choose from, but don't eat too many dinner is almost ready!" Pleased by his mother's jolly mood Kyosuke quickly grabbed the first fruit he got his hands on, which turned out to be a banana. He thought of putting the banana back and chose another fruit but decided against it, he already was halfway through the living room and it was such trouble turning around ninety degrees at the time so he had to be content with what he got. Peeling the banana and taking a bite out of it as he was walking back up the stairs again he stumbled upon his sister as well. By doing the fatal mistake, of having a prolonged eye contact with someone while eating a banana, he earned some nice venomous pervert insults and a finish consisting of him digging a hole and dying inside of it. To be honest he didn't care! It was out of his control that she had to be at the stairs when he was enjoying a banana...Erm fruit!

Inside the not so safe sanctuary he called his room; Kyosuke plopped down on his bed pinching the bridge of his nose unsuccessfully holding back a headache. Every time he had a verbal battle with Kirino he could literally feel his brain cells taking suicide one after one other by the incredible lack of common sense Kirino's sentences held. He must have killed many cute and innocent puppies in his previous life to earn such a treatment! Groaning at the immense pile of homework, which soon would graze his study in the future fifteen minutes made him really discouraged. No one should have to study over weekends, not even horrible puppy harassers!

Kyosuke was deeply engrossed in his history homework which surprisingly for once was pretty appealing. The French Revolution was the subject he was studying, all the ideas of getting rid of the church and the monarchy and its vassals was an interesting concept! This could also be related in his mind to how bratty little sisters tormented the bigger brothers with their amazingly unreasonable requests and demands!

'Knock' 'Knock' 'Thud' somebody was banging on his door violently!

"Hey, dinner is ready!" It was definitely Kirino.

"Yeah, yeah!" He said dryly.

Kirino's footsteps were becoming more and fainter until they were entirely gone.

Closing his history reference book Kyosuke too made his way downstairs letting out a yawn in the process. He also hoped there was no gross green leaf in today's curry stew, he detested them.

XXXXXX

At the dining table a tense fog had been raised and to say at least it was awkward, well he thought so. He sat in front of the red head who he didn't know the name of. The bluenette and Kirino was conversing with our mom about their part time modeling jobs and such. Ever since the main course the red headed girl, had been secretively staring at Kyosuke, not in any way suggestively but in a kind of curious way. He was getting nervous for no apparent reason, damn what does she want? Gulping down the last bit of the dessert which was an apple pie mom had prepared earlier, she finally spoke.

"So you are Kirino's big bro?"

"Yeah..." And the conversation went desert dry! She literally stopped caring for some reason. For the rest of meal went by and Kyosuke was not involved in any more dialogue what so ever.

It was night time now; at the ungodly hour of two in the morning he could still hear the wide awake middle school students who wouldn't shut the hyper active mouths of theirs. Being wakened two times already by some outburst of laughter or a really loud denial of some sort. There really was no end to their bickering, all he could now was to count sheep or something...Ugh, this was impossible! He flipped his blankets aside and started silently pacing towards his door, making sure to close it without any additional sound. Their talking hadn't died down which indicated that he was unnoticed as of yet, the lights downstairs were off and he couldn't see anything, stumbling around in the pitch black void that was the living room he finally reached the couch and lied down on it in the most comfortable position he could manage. This was really nice after all, the silence was from times creepy but he was kept company with the humming of the refrigerator. Finally he could sleep in peace.

PAA! Someone had slapped him really hard on the left cheek which seemed set ablaze and in a constant throbbing pain.

"Wake up idiot! I need life counseling now!"

"The hell was that for?" he said.

"For making me go down the stairs to find you!" What kind of answer is that?

"What now?" At this ungodly hour?

"Yeah, wait a sec why are you sleeping down here anyway?" Look who is asking, she is way too ignorant!

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it does I was worried you know, I thought you had made your resolve and left for good to live under a bridge!"

"Wow, really? You have a great creativity regarding my sudden death or disappearance!"

"I know right, I am totally creative!" It seems she only listen to what her brain wants her to listen to, everything else just passes out the other ear.

"How did you know I was here?" He had to listen carefully and learn from his mistakes!

"Well to be honest your shoes were still left in the cubby which makes this situation self-explanatory!" No it doesn't.

"Then why did you slap me?"

"There was a mosquito on your sleeping was face!"

"How did you see it in the darkness?"

"You know I eat a lot of carrots!" GRRRRR, she is playing me again.

"Sigh, I don't care anymore, just state your business."

"Finally, I thought you were going to interrogate me forever. OK so there is going to be a Siscalypse tournament in one month approximately I think, so I am going to invite over the dark one and Saori in order to train for the event and..."

"Yeah, yeah sounds fun hope you win!" Phew now that's over with!

"Tch, did you just interrupt me? And why are you talking like it's none of your business, of course you are participating we need a team of four to even be able to qualify!" Wait so is she meaning for me to participate in that tournament of hers, why me I am sure Saori just could ask somebody more suitable for the task at hand.

"Err, you probably should know that I haven't even touched a game like that in ages, the last fighting game I played was Tekken four back in the day when I used to be playing on my PS2 with my friends!"

"No problem I will train you personally!"

"Really?"

"No, of course not!"

"Well I seriously doubt the fact that you could be teaching material!"

She gave me death glare and I knew I should probably back down in order to prevent our parents to wake! "Did you say something?"

"Not in the least!"

"Good, I will let you know when we will start training; I hope you have a bad night's sleep!"

"Are your friends asleep?"

"I automatically assume you are thinking some really vulgar and seriously perverted thoughts right now!" By her offensive behavior her friends are most likely to be asleep. Which means she left them to come talk to me...why am I slightly happy?

"Good night to you to!" And with that she was gone, and the closing of her door could be heard in the deafening silence...Yawn, he should really get some sleep too...and with that he was gone to the oblivion. That night he had weird dreams about Manami and Kirino dancing around a bonfire.

"...Is he...sleeping...?"

"Mm...Seems...so..."

"Let's...do that..." Eyes repeatedly blinking in a tragically slow motion, his ears couldn't quite pick up the words that were spoken around him, damn it he just wanted to sleep! Turns body. He let out a displeased groan. Ninety three million miles away, still you always hit my eyes with pin point accuracy, curse you sun!

Thud! Kyosuke had hit the floor because of his weird spasm earlier; he could now see that there were two pairs of curious eyes and one pair cerulean not so impressed. His vision returned and Kirino and her friends were standing behind the couch gazing down at the high school boy. The bluenette spoke up first: "Are you hurt, somewhere?" What a considerate girl, such a sweet voice too!

"Kirino why is your brother sleeping here?"

"Beats me, why don't you ask him?" Oh my god what have I done to deserve this kind of wakening?!

"Maybe we should just let him get up, he looks pale!"

"Tch, fine this brother of mine got to hurry if he wants any breakfast, though!" Give me a break already, my head hurts from the impact earlier!

Kyosuke didn't budge he wasn't even hungry, so he would be fine eating an hour or two later than the rest. But that was not option he soon found out when His mom Yoshino swung by the couch and ruffled his already messy hair, to this he got up and walked towards the bathroom his parents used, no one could deny his shortcut to walking back upstairs now that dad had left for work at the station. Splashing some water at his face and rubbing it against his eye lids made him more alert and aware of his surroundings, he almost slipped on the bathroom mat, but luckily got a hold of himself leaning towards the towel rack and regaining his composure. Now fresh and wide awake he paced with brisk steps adjusting his angle towards the kitchen table in order to sit down and eat a bite. As expected nobody except his mom had waited for him and were eating on their toasts sprayed with strawberry jam. Today a western breakfast grazed the table and the many dishes that were present consisted of fried eggs and bacon, some oatmeal, cereals and the most Japanese food was some left over miso soup from last night's dinner. Kyosuke played no mind at the fourteen year olds next to him and started casually apply some butter and then jam to a slice of toast. Yoshino eyes smiled at Kyosuke and facial expression indicated that she was a morning type of person, (ris'n'shine folks) was the type impression he got when his eyes meet hers. Not that he didn't already know that his mom was always up first in the mornings preparing breakfast for her loving family, the woman has got a serious motivational drive! I would rather starve than to wake up that early, taking his first bite out of his freshly made jam and butter toast he kind of took back what he thought about getting up early.

"So do you have any plans for today, Kyosuke? The birds are chirping and the seasons are changing!" His mom's overly positive attitude towards this very day was not really appreciated at the moment when he had been slapped wide awake by his own sister had left him with a sour taste in his mouth and a craving for supreme retaliation! Not to mention that super weird Otaku gathering to play that game which his sister supposedly held in higher regards than his wellbeing...Well, not everyone were Otaku's for an example he wasn't one but Kuroneko or Saori where Otaku's and were open about it...And probably not Kirino either, judging her by the facade she put up in public of course! The term nerd is so wide you can fit so much inside! Sigh, why is he defending nerds all of a sudden, well rather Otaku's...

"No not really." He said with a significant amount of boredom in his voice.

His mom started whispering all of a sudden. "You know Manami is probably going to accept, if you invite her to a date..." This was by all means a suggestive attempt to catch Kyosuke off guard, but he was not letting that happen!

"Oh I already did!" Kyosuke made sure to keep his composure and facial expression as neutral as possible! Upon hearing this Yoshino almost spat out her miso soup in a nice arc. Trying to suppress his chuckles, he gave his mom a questioning glance waiting for her to figure things out.

Almost immediately she spoke to her son. "Ha, nearly got me there, you are way too timid to ask girls out, but don't worry Minami will accept, I hope! Kyosuke didn't like the last part of his mom's sentence that seemed a bit discouraging.

"Pfft, have some confidence in me! You may get surprised at what your son is capable of!"

"Oh, I am, I truly am...just have been waiting for the results!" Ugh, she too? She is bullying me! "Aw, come on dear, I am just joking!"

"Yeah whatever!" He wondered if he should unleash his greatly held back teenage rebellion at his mom but thought against it, kind of pointless if your father is a police officer...

This little conversation between mother and son had not been unheard of and Kirino was giving him an ice cold death glare, as if he had done some unforgivable sin. Ms. red head and the bluenette was giggling away after hearing his own mom utter such discouraging words at him, it must have been truly amusing. Getting his used plates and bowls together the discouraged teen got up and made his way towards the sink and placed everything down while turning the crane in order to moisten the food left overs. Now he had some a pile of over the week end homework waiting for him upstairs, he was not giddy about this.

Some hours later...

DING DONG~! The doorbell was being heard.

Kyosuke put down his pencil which hasn't been sharpened since he began his study session and made his way downstairs, there stood an anxious bluenette fidgeting over if she should open up or not. "It's okay to open up if nobody else here is around!" He said. Taken aback by the sudden appearance of Kyosuke she just gave him an apologetic nod and opened up the front door. A young man stood there clad a mail man's uniform reaching out a package towards her. "I have a delivery for Kousaka Kyosuke." He walked past her and now stood alongside her and said. "That's me!" The Mail man scratched his head and looked at the package with the Eternal blue logo and insignia on and then averted his gaze back to Kyosuke. The mail man shrugged it off and made Kyosuke sign as a valid receipt as he received the package. He was unable to close the door as both of his hands where busy hauling the mysterious package.

"Could you be so kind to close the door...what is your name anyway?" As she closed the door the bluenette blushed slightly before she responded to his question.

"My name is Aragaki Ayase; you can call me Ayase-san!" Hmm, she let me use her first name that's kind of weird.

"Okay Ayase...san. I am Kyosuke." She looked pleased upon hearing the extra honorific.

"By the way is that for Kirino?" Why would she ask that...(brain processing)...Oh Eternal blue is the company Kirino works for, its told under all of Kirino's pictures by a small text and logo signaling for all other model companies to piss off!

"Um...Yeah!" He didn't feel like lying to Ayase but it couldn't be helped, at this point she had backed him into a corner and was pressing for answers.

"Kirino and Kanako are currently out buying some snacks for the movie we are going to watch later, so I won't tell them about this, oh and is Kirino supposed to open this today or...later?" Hmm, this is trippy! What should I answer her...Yeah it's for the best if Kirino opens this up at a later when her friends are gone!

"Later, birthday present you know!" Since when did I become such a smooth liar?

"Ah, okay then!" Wow, this package seemed way to damn heavy to be some simple cosmetics branded by Eternal blue, what the hell has Kirino ordered in my name? Oh and while I am on the subject how did she acquire the personal info needed?

"But may I ask what the content of the package is? I could give you some advice on what Kirino's likes and dislikes are!" I feared she would ask this I have to hinder her!

"Err...no, you know it's a secret!" Now leaning against him to get an edge of his grip on the package made Kyosuke flustered! Just how long is she prepared to go for Kirino's sake?

"Come on let me see, I won't tell!"

It seemed the Gods of romantic comedy were smiling on Kyosuke (for once!) At this very delicate moment. As his and Ayase's conversation had been prolonged, he had been walking towards the kitchen when suddenly Ayase had slipped on a sock! One of Kirino's most likely, pink hearts was littered all over the piece of foot wear and Kyosuke cursed it to oblivion and back! Ayase was now on top of him, effectively straddling him! Blood was being pumped towards his face which after several short moments it made a one eighty turn and started raising his mid-section! Shit this is bad! He also made sure to get his hands off some very soft but taboo areas of her body, holding his hands up in the air and making a give up pose he anxiously waited for Ayase's response, that was all he could do as of now, the guy was always at fault in situations like this after all.

Rubbing her fore head in slight pain as the aftermath of the accident settled down. "Huh, huuh? W-what are you doing?"

"Nothing as you can see my hands are in the air!" It took all of his effort to keep himself from stuttering some incomprehensive nonsense!

"G-good! Keep them there!"

"I will!"

(Silence)

Kyosuke sweat dropped, when is she going to get off of me?

"Could you maybe get off of me?"

"Huh, ah sure!" And she got off finally.

"I am sorry, Ayase-san!"

"You better be!" Situation defused phew! Oh shit, the box! Kirino's package was out in the open on the floor! Hastily snatching it before Ayase got her hands to it and quietly walked away, pacing towards his room. Inside he hid the package in his wardrobe under some clothes he rarely ever used anymore. Kyosuke's chest was slightly puffed up because of how well hidden Kirino's package was, a job well done he thought to him.

Back downstairs he found the two missing girls standing there with convenience store bags filled with snacks, Ayase was of course there as well greeting them and sulking over the fact that they forgot to buy her favorite sweet popcorn that she had discovered in the UK when there was an modelling event involving her company some time ago.

Walking down the stairs hands in the pockets of his slacks, he wanted to just pass by them harmlessly and into the kitchen for a damn deserved glass of iced barley tea! A bratty voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey, Kirino's big bro wanna watch a movie with us?" Her triumphant grin on her face, Kirino raised an eyebrow at this but before she could speak her big bro beat her to the punch.

"Okay." At this point there is no turning back, the glare Kirino sent his way signaled this! He had to break this atmosphere, in one way or another! "So, judging by the abnormal amount of snacks you guys have bought won't you get fat?" This would have to suffice.

Mrs. Red head who Ayase mentioned as Kanako was the one responding to his comment. "Nah, at least I won't, none of my parents are fat so my genes won't allow my body to get fat!" That's silly of course one would get fat if they ate too much junk food.

Now Kirino spoke: "Join us in about one hour or so, come on Kanako, Ayase lets go prepare!"

"Well in that case I might as well swing by Manami's; I forgot my math book there." He might as well squeeze in some equations in his study session later on.

"Leave it to my idiot brother to forget things at the plain girls place; they are like husband and wife, gross!" Kirino murmured silently, but he heard but however paid no mind.

Putting on his shoes he walked out, shortly after Ayase walked out as well and picked up her speed and was now walking alongside him, guarding her purse from him like he was some lowly thief. It was getting pretty late and he was concerned for Ayase's safety, NOT worried. He was simply going to ask where she was going.

"So Ayase-san, are you headed home already? I thought you were going to stay and watch the movie with Kirino." My real intention knows where she is going, but in actuality I am just being nice and asking her if she won't stay any longer, I am pretty damn good at (s)talking!

"No, I am just going to buy some sweet popcorn at the convenience store a few blocks away!" He felt kind of bad for tricking her. This girl is so innocent...

"Mind if I follow?"

"Yes, I would be deeply troubled!"

"Ugh, that hurts you know!"

"Considering your previous actions I don't really want to associate with you!"

"Fine." I can't force her to accept my offer after all!

The sweet shop owned by Manami's grandparents was now visible and Kyosuke prepared to make the necessary turn to enter, however as he did Ayase huffed in protest.

"So you are really going to leave me alone here, this late into the day?" Her arms crossed in order to supposedly give her more authority.

Sigh. "Fine, let's go." My math assignment can wait.

The trip to the store was pretty short which was…disappointing. But they had found what Ayase wanted and was on their way back when suddenly Ayase broke the silence they had kept since Manami's place.

"You know, Onii-san, you are a very nice person!"

Kyosuke nearly chocked when he heard those words. "What makes you say that?"

"Well you were so dedicated in keeping her birthday present away from me and all!"

"Oh, that well isn't that to be expected?"

"But it's still very kind of you!"

"In that case thank you!" Someone was finally acknowledging his hard work, not the person he would have 'expected' but oh well, this works too.

AN: Once again sorry for the slight delay on the updating! This chap was abit shorter than the rest, if anybody noticed...


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello, once again dear readers! (For the fourth time actually!)**

**You know what my favorite joke is? If no is the answer, I'll tell you right now; "next chapter is coming soon!" That's hilarious because in almost all cases that is a lie. But life has a special way of throwing shit at your face and nobody knows what is lurking behind every corner and it is totally acceptable to temporarily put the updating aside for more important matters.**

**In my case shit hit the fan. I got really sick for one week thus disabling me from writing, because of my illness I got behind schedule in school and had to work my ass off not failing the biology test that was coming! (For anybody that cares I managed get an A :) but through hard work though, good grades never comes easily to me.) Then I was free for about a week and wrote about half this chapter, and then I got my hands on Final fantasy a realm reborn and leveled my character from lv 1 to lv 22 which I am proud of.**

**So yeah I have been pretty busy recently. Anyway here is the fourth chappie! And to all anonymous reviewers create an account so I can pm you and say thanks! Adsgheityjhgktg. Also please bear with my horrible editing**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter four

Kyosuke woke to the dots of sunshine dancing across his room through the lace of his curtains. The aroma of honeysuckle is making its way through his open window from the vine outside. He could hear movement downstairs as his mom and dad prepare breakfast. As he looked outside, the vast blue sky meets the bypassing civilians on the busy street, mostly parents and their children heading out to enjoy the warm weather. The seasons were changing, that much was apparent to him it felt like the last term of his second year of high school had passed by in a flash, it felt like as if he had just begun the term yesterday.

It had been two weeks since that incident late at night when he once again got slapped wide awake by his sister and her undying need of his...let's call it assistance. In one week the melancholy of summer break would hit him like a waterfall and amongst all the thousands of feelings he had towards the initial break, be it happy or disheartening because of his lack of ideas regarding what he would occupy himself with during the coming summer. However, all of these were being constantly weighed down by his growing worry for the upcoming Siscalypse tournament which he regrettably was going to participate in shoulder along shoulder with Kirino and her two friends Kuroneko and Saori. There was some part of him that wanted to get acknowledged by Kirino for the insane effort he put himself up with to get some what decent at the unsurprisingly vulgar game which blatantly went against his morals, still he would he would endorse and engage himself actively during their groups training sessions without any sort of verbal bitching, but he didn't have to like it at all! No, to get the constant swelling sensation of the frustration he had gathered since started playing that damn game (which could be fun at times, considering the fact that Kirino got her butt handed to her by Kuroneko who seemed to have acquired some unexplainable set of inhuman skill playing the game, she was literally in the top ten in Japan for crying out loud! Saori was pretty solid at the game to in terms of combos and finishing moves. He and Kirino were nothing but a liability for the team, and would surely foul the chances of nailing that first place price which were promised to be something out of the usual, something more Grande as far as prices for a game tournament goes, of course. But the Otaku girl trio seemed intrigued enough to waste an insane amount of hours each weekend to gather and play the game together, fume over strategies and tactics for each character. It was nice seeing Kirino totally engrossing herself in this matter actually. Made him warm inside and he couldn't help but to help swelling up his chest and be proud of his sister who had finally gathered some friends whom knew of her bizarre hobbies and activities. Kirino was being Kirino so to say!

Stepping out of his bed in slow sluggish movements as he is not a morning person, whiles slipping on his black trousers and a white t-shirt without any motive printed on, he started to orient himself towards the kitchen where presumably the rest of his family were seated already eating on their... (sniff)...(sniff)...Pancakes with the glorious maple syrup, he better hurry or Kirino might stuff in everything before he arrives just to mess up his morning. He even forgot to wash his face properly and as he set foot in the living room he adjusted his vision to the lone figure who was seated patiently waiting for his expectedly late arrival, he didn't know why but he was always up late on Fridays watching Netflix, it would always turn out to be that he only planned to watch just one episode which of course would end up being the entire season of that particular show. However, the most interesting matter right now was why his little sister was seated across the table gesturing for him to take seat and dig in on the pancakes...she made? There has to be catch he just know it, every cell in his body knew it! He had to figure out what the hell was going on, it would be best to first and foremost ask were our parents had gone.

"Good morning, do you know where mom is?" Hope she swallows the bait!

"She and dad went to the station to prepare some promotion party for one of the rookies that, is the story dad told me earlier."

"Oh okay." What to say know, eh? "D-did you make this?"

"Of course I did and I kept it warm until you would show up!" Did she make this? She is so out of character right know I am freaking out!

"...I see."

Her left eye brow twitched at my last line and I braced for impact. "I see, is that all you got to say about the godly feast I prepared I your honor?" She was trying her best to not get overwhelmed by her irritation.

"Uh, it's really delicious looking is it okay if I dig in?" She gave me a reassuring nod and started to put some pancakes on her plate herself.

As I cut the syrup soaked pancake in comfortable pieces and pierced one of them with my fork and nonchalantly raised it to my mouth to chew on, my eyes never leaving the micro wave oven behind Kirino to effectively avoid her cerulean orbs that constantly searched for mine, it was beyond awkward.

"It tastes okay right?" She half stated, half asked.

I had not paid any attention to what I was eating and therefore just stuffing my mouth with Kirino's pancakes. They tasted alright, truth to be told. I noticed some chines soya and...Onions?! But it was okay kind of made them taste a bit more food'ish! "Yeah, they were good thank you!" She was genuinely shocked at my statement and I could just make out a hint of tingling red sensation her cheeks but it was gone as fast as it appeared and she just nodded and sent me an "Mmm" as a reply.

"She continued to speak. "So have you been practicing a lot?"

"I guess, I am becoming decent at it." Then there was an unbearable silence which continued for several moments. She was fidgeting over something that much was crystal clear, but what could have caused this severe change in manners and behavior!

"So um did you like the breakfast I prepared for us?"

"Sure, it was alright."

"Well, know that I have done something for you, could I ask you a favor?" And here is the catch I freaking knew it! I hope it's at least somewhat reasonable!

"Okay, sure what would you want from your brother?" I saw this one coming, alright! She is playing it like some foreign mafia boss, she is trying to win me over by smothering me with clichéd cute little sister antics, by doing so I will be 'indebted' to her according to her logic and way of seeing things, thus I have to present her a favor of equal or greater value for us to be even, sigh, so troublesome!

She is pretty anxious which is odd. "Could I borrow...room?"

"What, come again I didn't quite grasp what you said!"

"CouldIborrowyourroomfortrainingpurposes?" What then? Why is she so cryptic about it?

"Slow down if you want any human being to follow what you are saying!"

"Geez, are you deaf, you should see a doctor!" This girl is impossible!

"Either you are talking to slow or just tragically fast! Just speak normally!" Even if she has problems with expressing her true intentions and feelings don't mean she can blatantly accuse me of not hearing her voice, sigh.

"What I am trying to say is; could I borrow your room this afternoon for training purposes, you know Siscalypse!?" Finally some damn clarity.

"Why would you want to borrow my room, when yours is a lot bigger?" The so called clarity just ended up bringing up more questions.

"Because I am planning to use our rooms for a separated two-on-two match practices." Reasonable enough I guess.

"Then I guess it's no helping it, after all we got to win that first prize!" Now I kind of felt bad for being so pessimistic, I just can't bring myself to be mad at this girl.

"Then it's settled!" Kirino made sure to grin profoundly at me, she probably thinks she has won a significant skirmish or something just as juvenile, well actually its kind self-explanatory after all, during our cold war we didn't even look at each other, really!

**-ooo-**

The rest of the sun dotted Saturday morning flew past and soon we heard the doorbell go of several times, annoying as it was I only could stand by and watch from the top of the stair case as Kirino stormed towards the front door while shouting abuses she thought only I could hear, what did I know that Kuroneko and Saori would show up precisely when I was visiting the 'Water Closet' yeah, last week I happened to learn at the Thursday English class what the 'WC' stands for, well now I know.

Sometimes you just realize something, you know something small and of trivial importance but you just can't stop brooding over it and sooner or later it is going to hit you like truck! The thing that was on my mind this particular Saturday was why the hell is our parents always away on the weekends? Like, they always have some lame ass excuse for just disappearing before I even have woken up properly! This results in Kirino having the entire house for herself and playing Imperator with poor me, sigh, I am really worn out!

Accordingly to Kirino's word, now stood the anticipated duo of Siscalypse combatants stood at our threshold chatting away with Kirino, I don't want to intrude on their private conversations but I just happened to overhear some parts, it can't be helped after all they aren't exactly keeping it at private voice level. Hm, seems to me they are just talking about the epic drop from last week's training session as a matter of fact this is the last training session until the actual thing, the tournament is coming up in less than a week! Wow, I am actually kind of nervous, this is pretty big, national tier players from all over Japan are coming to participate, guess I should step up my efforts already! I don't know how to face Kirino's diabolical wrath if I fail.

My string of thoughts got broken by some familiar samurai/Edo-period formalities from none other than Bajeena Saori, her Surname still make me wanting to guffaw out loud but no, doing that would cramp my style of being the wise elder brother.

"Good day, Kyosuke-shi how is life treating you?" At least this one doesn't snort out of amusement at my presence like a certain dark cat. "So, so Saori I'm holding up how about you?" Yeah, why am I still standing at the top of the stair case for, I should step down! Saori was going to continue with her formalities for a little while longer but was cut short but the as of now passive Kuroneko; "Have you been training lately?" Her voice was intimidating, gold as ice and sharp as steel. "I have as a matter of fact!" I said with some built up courage in my chest! We have known each other for approximately one month, and I still haven't gotten used to her stinging comebacks, as of yet. "That's good to hear, though word have gotten to me that you still haven't mastered the aerial kick combo, that isn't rue is it?" Kirino, damn her for trying to ridicule me in front of everyone, she is the one who has spent the most time with Kuroneko both in person and one the phone! "That isn't true at all I have mastered it along several other combos of significant higher difficulty!" Hope she believes me.

"Ah, that remains to be seen." No, even she doubts my abilities, sigh. I turned my obviously troubled gaze towards the Venetian blond culprit but she just shrugged it off and gestured towards the two bags that were being rested on the entrance shoe cubby. I cursed under my breath.

**-ooo-**

Laptops, game pads they sure had this one well planned out to be honest, arranging the last training session to be a LAN party of some sort, it was going to be fun, hopefully. The thing that bugged Kyosuke the most was the fact that how remarkably rude Kirino was. It seemed to her as if he was some kind of retarded pack mule, he could only snort at that thought, he would totally smash her in a round of Siscalypse if he got the chance. The bags aren't that heavy it's just that thing again about dignity, and getting to keep some of what's left of it in the first place.

When he reached the top of the stairs Kyosuke made sure to not fall on his butt, as his last foot step was kind of awkwardly placed between the final step of the stairs and the edge of the upper floor where Kirino's room was located and were also his destination to drop these off, not caring to knock by any means, the high schoolers placed the laptop bags on Kirino's pink bed with those hideous motives she uses as her bed sheets, one was curious to how the hell mom hadn't found out about this already, it's literally as if this girl doesn't care about the consequences she had to face, no they had to face, ever since that event full night about roughly two months ago he was now officially her partner in crime and could be used as fodder in case of dad found out and wanted an explanation, and the rest is as clear as it can get. The things he would do for her...maybe he should take Kirino's advice and check up his brain or something because no elder brother raises things to this level voluntarily...maybe Kirino was also right about the fact that he was a Siscon...he probably was, alright but before he would admit that to Kirino, no, anyone as a matter of fact, hell would have to freeze up...twice!

Suddenly Kirino cleared her throat in a half assed and supposedly administrative way and spoke up; "We have all gathered here to prepare ourselves both physically and mentally for the upcoming tournament next week, to be exact six days from today! During our sessions I have realized that we have a really good chance of beating the odds, which are utterly and completely against us as several members of the national top ten are attending...But... (she is building up the expectations)...We have something they don't have, which is the will of wanting to win, every single one of us have the spirit of a fighter and it's a common fact that everyone loves a fighter, no, the whole world loves a fighter! (With extra emphasis on the fighter) So that's why we are going to win!" That was actually a good motivational boost, truth to be told, the end was beyond lame but all-in-all a well formulated speech, Saori is nodding with overflowing approval and Kuroneko is...well, err, pretending to be asleep!? Her faux soft little snores could be heard, even from where the self-proclaimed siscon were standing, well this was to be expected, after all those two are rivals regarding almost everything they do, Saori took this opportunity to avert our attention from Kuroneko and re-direct it herself. "Thank you, Kiririn-shi for that splendid motivational speech, as the leader of this circle I officially call this training session in motion!" She said with fist brought up to the heavens punching the air, Kuroneko also 'woke' up and began clapping her hands sarcastically while yawning nonchalantly. "We should really stop wasting any more precious time! As a fallen arch-angel I need to get my priorities straight and thereby I mean achieving holy ascension through claiming victory for this chosen circle, thus cleaning my name of the sins I committed in my previous life!" Sometimes Kuroneko would do acts of 'extreme' Coplay like this, they were rare but happened from time to time and never failed to amuse, really!

Kirino's left eyebrow twitched for the one hundredth time today since the duo of her otaku friends had arrived, but she abandoned the thought of throwing a temper tantrum 'The dark one's' way simply because what she was stating was true and backed by cold, hard facts, as a matter of fact Kuroneko was placed in the upper levels of the top hundred in Siscalypse, Kyosuke believed however that if she just found more time to actually play the game she would be at the number one spot already! When I went against her I felt a thousand years out of her league, to say at least.

Kirino cleared her throat again in the same superior manner; "So today we are going to do a team exercise to improve upon our already vast skills...therefore we are going to team up two and two to face each other in combat, the teams are alre…" In the midst of her sentence Kuroneko spoke up with something important to say: "Regarding the matchups I suggest that you and Saori face me and Kyosuke," upon hearing this Kirino frowned, mildly irritated at 'The dark ones' choice of words. "Please allow me to support my suggestion, will you," casting a smirk towards Kirino. "As I am the most capable fighter of the four of us I want to have the weakest link of this group on my team, this will greatly balance the matchups." She finished off with a nod towards Saori who returned it with another respective nod.

Kirino was taken aback by this turn of sudden events; the words of protest couldn't really roll out of her tongue as she was fuming over what to do.

Finally she spoke after regaining her composure; "The teams have already been decided," She said with a speck of red tingling on her cheeks. "You follow me!" She stated while rudely pointing towards the oblivious male counterpart of the group. Then everything was a blur as he was reeled in by a pair of unbelievably strong arms into the lion's den, or simply was just called Kirino's room. WHAM and the door were shut, thus ending the faint hope in Kyosuke's heart of being rescued by either Kuroneko or Saori! Kirino was really scary when behaving like this.

**Meanwhile outside Kirino's door**

"Kuroneko-shi...Do you happen to know what happened to Kiririn-shi?"

"I have a faint clue of what exactly that was about," turning to look at Saori Kuroneko went ahead and let out a knowing smirk. "If you think about it hard enough it should be pretty obvious, Saori."

"...Oh...well...Ehum," clearing her throat as an imaginary light bulb lit itself inside the girl wearing the swirly glasses. "Let's just go inside Kyosuke-shi's room and boot up our computers, Kirino-shi may get anxious of waiting for us."

The raven haired loli nodded.

**Back inside with the siblings**

"I am so sorry...ugh..." Kyosuke aid a nervously while futilely trying to avoid the green octopus pillow thrown at him at speeds not known to man as of yet!

Kirino began whispering; "You idiot, why the hell would you watch some super gross...porn on my computer? The one I gave to you to play eroge on! Do you have zero decency?" _Look who is talking about decency, oh the irony..._

"Look I am sorry; I won't do it again..." _Seems like I got interrupted._

"Well, it's not like you will have another chance at doing it, you perv!" '_...Wow, fuck yeah she is going to suspend me from that damn little sister filled computer, thank the gods!'_

"Oh, come on, why," 'I better play this smart or I may back myself into a corner!' "I was enjoying playing games on your pink laptop!"

"Like I'll believe that!" _Yess, this is my WIN!_

"Okay..." (Sad pouting face...)

"But don't feel so let down I have a solution!" 'Then she began fiddling inside her drawer beside her bed in search for something, this I am sure will end badly!'

"Aha!" Turning around she was holding a rectangular package, it was rather thin and sleek, but it kind of got unnoticed by the sloppy wrapping. She handed it to me saying; "Here this for you, take it as a thank you for all the effort and time you put in the game sessions with Saori and Kuroneko." 'The wrapping was really nice, a royal shade of purple indicating wealth and power, gold patterns ran across the paper and met again at the bottom. It would be a shame ripping it up.'

My heart...just skipped a beat...make that two beats, is she really giving me a present and now of all times? How unexpected, hah, that is an understatement! A few years back we would jump at the chance of ripping each other's throats but now it has finally changed! We can finally have a normal...err, somewhat normal relationship. Judging by the wrapping she seems to have wrapped it herself and not asked some store clerk to do it for her instead. Although this is a very fortunate happening I have my suspicions about her motives I would rather look past them for once and just enjoy and savor the moment, however how long it will last is unknown.

"Open it up will you!" She looked proud and swelled up her chest because of it; I made sure to not stare! Carefully I peeled of the fine wrapping delicately making sure to not rip it in any sort of fashion. Not really surprised with the contents of the gift, which the form of the present made obvious. It was a laptop, but not just any laptop, judging by all the fancy stickers who made sure to point out that the machine was equipped with the latest hardware and graphics, I found out it was a gaming laptop. I was gob smacked, to say at least! How the hell did Kirino afford this? Modelling right! Big pay check, much money. The machine was all metallic black and had a very defining crimson stripe on the left side of it, the keys supposedly lit up while the machine was on, it was really cool looking!

"Kirino thank you!" 'I was really grateful of this gift from her, actually the first gift from her in many years.'

"I took myself the freedom to unpackaged it and install some anti-virus programs and download various essential apps for you since your proficiency with computers are next to none existing!" 'That is not true; however I will let it slide for now!' It certainly was kind of hard to believe that she had went through all that effort just to give me an present, well the whole scenario played in her favor actually this computer was to one hundred percent filled with lots and heaps of little sister eroge and dating sims, the hard drive was probably already full.

"That a un necessary comment!" 'I said scowling, on a second thought I am t pride full to let it slide!'

"Whatever, will you boot it up so we can start playing already!?" _I almost forgot about that._

**-ooo-**

The monotone battle music was booming out of the high definition speakers of Kyosuke's new crimson striped gaming laptop, his ears was on the verge of bleeding, literally speaking! As the ever fighting characters danced across his led screen. He did not grasp what the big deal with the game was and why so popular across Japan? It was mediocre at best; he was by no means a game critic so his opinion didn't have much backing nor sway and definitely not on hardcore fans such as his sister and her Otaku friends, especially Saori whom had put in well over one hundred hours into the game! Its principles was simple, Kyosuke had grasped them before even learning how to block properly. The more fights you fight online the more experience you will accumulate, there also is a lot system which grants one with lot from varying rarity, ranging from a legendary to a common. It didn't matter if you lost or won everyone participating in the match would get their share, of course the winner/winners would get the best chance at getting the more rare ones! And so on and so on! There was no plot or clear story line as of yet just this one boss you got to fight as a part of the tutorial to be able to play online which everyone pulled off with relative ease, even Kyosuke.

For the next few hours only constant clicking and tapping of the keyboards where heard inside Kirino's room.

**With Ayase**

"Sweetie, would you like a cinnamon roll, they are fresh out of the oven!" Her mother said

"No, I am fine!" Ayase shouted from the hallway while putting on her shoes in order to attend at the meeting she had been invited at. "I am heading out~!" She chirped.

Today she and Kirino had been invited to a meeting regarding the special shoot next week, to her surprise Kirino could not attend for whatever peculiar reason; she maybe had some left over homework which would also be rare in her case. In her best friends sudden absence Ayase was now the lead girl in next week's photo shoot and would star in the front page solo! She could not help but to mentally smirk at the fact that she was and Kirino was not going to be doing that! It was actually the first time any of them would be on the front page alone without any other models. Not to mention that the magazine she had been chosen for would be sold nationwide.

Today she had picked a rather risqué look, a bit out of her comfort zone, truth to be told. She wore a navy blue cardigan which matched her khaki pants. The khakis were neatly folded at the bottom giving it a tad more depth and nicely made her recently purchased high heels get some attention. They were a matching pair with Kirino's pair as She had been inspired to look for similar models when her best friend had presented them to her, and as always Ayase was stunned how sophisticated Kirino taste for shoes and clothing were and followed in the blonde's footsteps, but not literally though, more like getting inspired by her, and following through with some kind of elegant remix of her own.

Soon it would be summer she thought, summer, how she had planned for the coming summer. She had talked to her manager about taking them to the photo shoot in Madrid over the summer, only the models that would get selected by Eternal blue would be allowed to follow. There they would taking parts in photo shoot sessions for about three and a half days and then they would be free the remaining time of the trip, which happened to her delight be two whole weeks of sun, sand, shopping, getting a tan, more shopping and of course getting a tan!

While thoughts of magical summers in Madrid flew through her mind she had arrived at the station, as the young model trekked towards the time table's screen in search of the appropriate line that would take her closer to the agency. Flipping out her phone to check the time of the day she noticed that her inbox was empty! Meaning no missed calls from Kirino about why she couldn't come today when the meet about the shooting event next week, it was probably then it was being decided which girls were going to be permitted to come along on the trip to Madrid, it would be a lie to state that she wasn't anxious or really worried and nervous about the fact that she might not be following the others on that trip, and by others she meant like four to five people ONLY! All the girls next week were going to be really experienced with how to pose right and were the light and reflection of the cameras were going to land and such. Well, she is also really experienced with that stuff, she have been in this business for three years, ever since she was twelve to be exact, she needed to be confident about her abilities and qualities! Just like Kirino was, and that's how she was so successful in everything! The true Kirino was an independent self-producing role model for all fourteen year olds in Japan, no, the whole world!

**Thud'! **As a business man in a hurry rudely bumped in to her, she let out a muffled yelp in response to the collision. "Ah, excuse me young miss!" He managed to mumble in the haste of the moment, while in the same time picking up his bag that apparently had fallen on the ground during the accident. He was sporting spectacles that matched the likes of Harry potters own pair, all round around the edges, but other than that she didn't get to examine him any longer as he was gone in to the masses of people in the morning rush, actually not really morning but rather lunch, yeah that did sound about right. Realizing that the train was about to leave the bluenette paced towards the entrance of the metro.

**-ooo-**

The ever so apparent frustration growing for every second passing which Kirino didn't pick up her phone, geez! She always answers her calls that are her obligation as best friend, not bothering with a voice mail in the midst of the suffocating and slightly claustrophobic situation in the metro she let the matter slide for now, at least! What if it was an emergency?! And she was in severe distress that only her best friend could free her from. Right on the spot she could not come up with a legitimate situation that would match the one currently playing out inner imagination, however, it was still eating away her mind in a mind boggling manner which only drove her frustration even deeper. Why wasn't she answering at this time of the day, its lunch and...oh god! It slowly but all too surely started to make sense to her all of a sudden! Lunch + not answering + Being secretive about her activities on week-ends. It was only one answer to this coax! She has gotten a...B-boyfriend! The mere thought of Kirino acquiring a boyfriend before her...the thought of her getting a boyfriend and not telling her and Kanako sent shivers down her spine and froze her blood in her veins. She was probably on a date with lucky as hell guy who managed to gain Kirino's affections!

No.

Kirino would not do such a ridiculous thing, there was no male being in her middle school that even as much as piqued her interest a millimeter, or in her track and field club. So the possibility of her having a boyfriend from school was next to zero, rien! And was all the preaching for naught which she put her and poor Kanako whose skills regarding attention was almost none-existent, though. She would go on about how a male mate would drag her down a leech on her already strained free time and what not. This had to be further investigated once they meet again which would most likely be on Monday.

Soon the station that she would get off on appeared and alongside her most of the individuals inside the train also got off, they had gotten used to this kind of rush and swiftly took off in their respective directions, even though she was a fifteen year old model in a sea of potential creeps and perverts didn't really bother her at the moment the only thing on her mind was Kirino's supposedly new boyfriend.

Emerging from the underground the sight of the many devilishly high sky-scrapers of the business district of Tokyo surrounded her. When she had started modelling she couldn't help but to feel lost and insecure when pacing around the busy streets and the dangerous junctions, the thought of somebody trying to shove her into to a stereo typical black van haunted her psyche, well that was until she realized that the streets were so immensely crowded with various people that there would be no window of opportunity for the perpetrators to act incognito. That and some pepper spray put her stressed out mind at ease.

The Eternal blue building was just as tall as any other building in the district and didn't really stand out to much from the rest. Well inside the pepper spray wielding girl across the various paintings and grossly deformed chairs in the entrée lounge, on paper these paintings and stools would make for a nice original and fresh look in lounge, but not now that this kind of things had started to become the ugly standard for every big shot business it seemed. Trekking past those and adjusting her course towards the receptionist and the reception, even though she had literally been an official model for eternal blue now for two years and actually gotten to know the receptionist who if going by the ID tag at her left breast was named Maya, she still needed to show her Eternal blue identification card to get past her, even though Maya called her by her name when she arrived. It was probably necessary due to security reasons and such, but it still was annoying nonetheless, and just thinking back on the time when she forgot her card made her brain hurt, Maya wouldn't let her in so a few calls to Kirino who was already at the shoot, in turn informed Manager-san (God bless her!) who came down and fetched her from Maya's mercy.

Still Maya was a good person and probably wouldn't appreciate the way I am thinking strange thoughts of her.

"Oi, Ayase-chan, you are here early the meet doesn't start until about an hour!" Ayase defiantly felt guilty over the fact that she had been thinking some rude thoughts about Maya-chan.

"Hello, Maya-chan!" She said a bit over excitedly as she fetched her ID card from her purse, and scanning it at the register. This was only security pre-cautions in case there was an imposter wanting to take her place at the agency. Biding Farwell to the receptionist Ayase paced towards elevator in order to reach the 22nd floor where she would met up with Manager-san and a few others including Kanako.

An hour later

Sipping elegantly from her glass of water which was present in all professional meetings would be placed in front of every attendant in case of a dry or hoarse throat. This however wasn't the case, after about one hour of sitting still and doing nothing but talking and negotiating, had left Ayase utterly bored and impatient, she usually was a rather prim and proper woman and her composure was always high, even now she still was focused on what was being said around her and occasionally to her. She was taking notes on her smart phones note application due to its ease of handling and partially because the bluenette didn't bother using a pen, this was far more convenient in her opinion. If she had been listening at least decently, which she obviously had of course, she would find herself 11.30 next Saturday at the national museum of art, not inside but outside in the vast park, it was there her shoot would take place. Out of all places why there it was quite an odd place for a model shoot, really. The park was great was and maybe they wanted have the museum building in the shoot or something, she didn't really care actually all she would have to do in fact was to only show up at the agency building and get driven there, she honestly wished Kirino could be there with her.

The fourteen year old couldn't confide herself with Kanako because the red head had left early due to a dentist appointment. Thus leaving her alone in her own misery, in her boredom she started to faintly think back on the accident a few weeks ago, well she was kind of reluctant to call it accident for some strange reason, only to blush heavily around her neck and desperately trying to just keep it there and not on her face. That "incident" was packed with so many mixed emotions it drove her borderline hysterical just thinking about it. What was wrong with her?

**-ooo-**

Ayase however didn't get any more chances to spend brooding over the recent past as the meeting was over and finally she was free of the suffocating atmosphere of the conference room. There were more pressing matters to attend to right now like getting a hold of where the _hell _Kirino was!

**AN: And the plot thickens, exactly where is the game tournament going to take place? And why is Kirino suddenly showing her well hidden **_**dere qualities al of a sudden? All that and plus some more will probably be revealed in the next chapter! I any one wants to play Final fantasy with me just state it in a review or pm me.**_

_**See ya all later!**_


End file.
